Jack and Jill
by Quijotesca
Summary: Samurai Jack is perplexed when he meets Toshi Okugi, who introduces herself as "Samurai Jill" and is dressed exactly like him. Though at first, he finds her an annoyance, Jack realizes there's more to her than meets the eye. [Under Revision]
1. The First Encounter

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic by  
Laura McDaniel**  
**  
The First Encounter**  
  


One dark night, Jack trudged through a forest on his seemingly hopeless quest to return to his own time. The wind blew so violently that even the sturdiest trees swayed and cracked. It blew the sleeves and hem of the samurai's robe so much that it often felt as though he might blow away himself, but he remained steadfast and fearless. The wind did not worry him as much as his weariness, anyway. It had been days since he'd seen any sign of civilization and he was afraid to rest because every pair of eyes he thought belonged to the resident woodland creatures might actually belong to Aku, the shape-shifting wizard who was the cause of all his problems.  
  
One particularly large gust sent Jack flying forward. He quickly extended his arms and caught himself on a thick-trunked tree. Deciding that he could take a moment's rest, he tightly embraced the trunk and shut his eyes while he caught his breath. It was then that he first heard the laughter.  
  
The sound wasn't threatening because it sounded like genuine, joyful laughter, but it was nonetheless eerie. Not letting go of the tree, Jack scanned the area for the sound's source and he decided it was only a few paces north of him. Once the wind died down somewhat, he let go of the tree and trudged forward again, his hand on his sword hilt just in case.  
  
He followed the sound until it led him to yet another tree. He paused and glanced upwards to see what was laughing, expecting some kind of animal, but the sound ceased. He scratched his chin, shrugged, and decided to go onward. However, as soon as he took two steps, he heard the laughter again.   
Now more annoyed than anything, Jack returned to the tree and called up, "I know someone is up there. Show yourself!" He tightened the grip on his sword as he waited for a reply. "I'm right here!" a voice answered.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't see anything!" He looked behind himself, but found nothing.  
  
There was more laughing and a voice exclaimed, "Up here! In the tree!" In a split second, a girl clambered down the trunk and hung by her feet on a branch just over the samurai. "Hello there!"  
  
"Um...hello," Jack replied, looking completely baffled.  
  
"I've been wanting to see you! You're the fellow on those wanted posters, aren't you?"  
  
Though Jack found her question ominous, he was fascinated by the girl's appearance. She had long black hair that was tied in a tightly wound braid and she wore a white robe identical to his. On her feet, she wore nothing but a pair of traditional wooden geta like his. "Yes...I suppose I am," he said, scratching his head. Suddenly recovering his common sense, he snapped, "Why do you want to know? If you are one of Aku's bounty hunters, I warn you, I am armed!" He drew his sword and stood ready for battle.  
  
The girl laughed some more and exclaimed, "No, no! I'm not a bounty hunter. I'm an admirer!" She leapt off her branch and landed behind the samurai and his formidable weapon. "My name is Jill -- Samurai Jill."  
  
Jack's eyes lit up with great excitement and he exclaimed, "You are also a Samurai? How is that possible?"  
  
"Because I say it is."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jack asked, sheathing his sword once more.  
  
Jill laughed again and smiled, "Actually, my name is Toshi Okugi. I just wish I were a samurai."  
  
"It's nothing to wish for. I have traveled so far and have endured so much but it seems I am nowhere near the end of my quest."  
  
"But, Jack," Toshi replied, "at least you have a quest. At least you have a chance to overthrow Aku. I, on the other hand, can do nothing but go on living in this dark, dismal world." Suddenly getting more excited, Toshi continued, "I want to make your quest mine! We can travel together: Samurai Jack and Samurai Jill! Isn't that cute?" she giggled.  
  
"Yes...um...cute," Jack said, scratching his head. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the stranger. He pitied her, but taking her with him would be a burden. Though from what he had seen, Toshi's movement was rapid and accurate, he knew she couldn't have endured all the training he had and it was no time to take on a student.  
  
"So..." Toshi said, interrupting the silence, "what do you say?"  
  
Jack blinked and returned to the situation at hand. "I'll...think about it," he replied, unable to bear breaking the girl's spirit.  
"Oh, you won't be disappointed! However, I must say that I need a proper weapon," she giggled, tapping the wooden sword that dangled from the sash around her waist. She looked at Jack and wistfully sighed, "You are so cool."  
  
"Yes, in fact, I am cold! Do you know of a place where I could stay?"  
  
Toshi laughed, "That isn't what I meant, but yes, I do. I live in a village not to far from here. I'm sure you'll be welcome to stay a night or two. We are not free from Aku's watchful eyes, but he doesn't pay much attention to us. You can get there by continuing the way you were going, but I know a shorter route. Want me to show you the way?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Hey, let's race!" She beckoned Jack to join her  
  
Jack quickly came up with a plan and replied, "All right. Listen, I'm undoubtedly faster than you, thus I will give you a head start."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, I insist. Go ahead of me."   
  
"Well...OK. See ya!" At that, Toshi quickly darted eastward.  
  
Jack stood there and watched until she disappeared from sight. Then, he shook his head and continued northward. He decided that if he stayed in that village he'd avoid "Samurai Jill" at all costs.  



	2. In the Village, the Peaceful Village

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
In the Village, the Peaceful Village**

  
The route Jack had chosen was indeed a long one, but it did not matter to him because he was certain Toshi Okugi, otherwise known as Samurai Jill, would abandon trying to follow him. Once he left the forest, he found himself on a dirt trail winding through an open field. He paused a moment to take in his surroundings, noticing a faint flicker of light just southeast of him. Jill had gone eastward through where she was in the forest, so Jack decided that the light was probably coming from the village she'd spoken of. He looked behind him just to make sure he was not being followed and then continued forward, traveling against the still howling wind.  
  
When he finally reached the village, Jack tried to get a good look around, but it was too dark to see anything. However, he knew that _somebody_ had to be awake because he'd seen that light earlier. He continued further into the village, his footsteps echoing faintly through the empty street.   
  
He'd only walked a short distance when he saw where the light was coming from. It was a small fire burning in front of a small, rundown shack made of slightly rusted metal. Through the flickering flames, he saw Samurai Jill. He swallowed hard and tried to walk the other way, desperately hoping she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Samurai Jack!" she called. "Come over here!"  
  
Deciding it would be dishonorable to try to escape again, he turned around and slowly walked towards her. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily, Jack?" she giggled. "I know what you tried to do."  
  
Jack sighed, and bowed his head apologetically. "I am sorry," he said, "I just did not know what to make of having somebody following me around like that, let alone somebody who's trying to be like me."  
  
"I understand, Jack," Toshi replied, "I shouldn't have surprised you like that and I know how confusing I must be at first glance. I can explain myself, but I know how tired you are, so I will wait until the morning." She smiled and added, "That is, if you're willing to stay with me. Please do. I don't have much, but what I have is yours."  
  
"I am grateful for your kindness despite the discourtesy I showed you earlier and I suppose staying with somebody as unusual as you is better than staying out here in the cold," he said, smiling some himself.  
  
"Oh...well...I'm not sure if it's much warmer inside my dwelling than it is outside. However, it is more comfortable than sleeping on the ground outside."  
  
She picked up a bucket of water from behind her and poured the liquid over the fire to extinguish it. Then she opened the door of the small shack she was sitting in front of and gestured for Jack to go inside. Adhering to traditional Japanese customs, Jack slipped off his geta before he went through the door.  
  
The room he entered was hardly extraordinary. In one corner of the room, there was a table made from an upturned crate on which a single candle flickered. The only other furnishings were two straw mats with blankets on them, one on either side of the room. Jack was somewhat disturbed by the digital wanted poster of himself that hung on the rear wall. He blinked at it and looked at Jill for an explanation.  
  
She giggled, "Sorry about that. I meant to turn it off." Toshi pressed a button on the side of the poster and the image quickly faded. "And don't worry about me turning you in because it's not going to happen. I just like looking at it, that's all. I must say you look much better in person."   
  
"Thank you, I guess," Jack replied, blushing only slightly.  
  
Toshi giggled at Jack's reaction and removed her wooden sword from her sash. "Please, take whichever mat you want and do whatever your wish with your weapon. I'm certain you'd like to keep it close by."  
  
Jack nodded and chose the mat on the right side of the room. He removed his sword and sat it on the floor next to him. Then, he laid down on the mat and pulled the blankets around him.  
  
"Oyasumi, Jack," Toshi whispered as she blew out the candle. Then, the room was dark.   



	3. Toshi's Tale

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel**   
  
**Toshi's Tale  
  
**

Jack awoke the next day to the morning light shining through the shack's three windows. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes while he looked around him. Jill was nowhere in sight. Blinking, he sat up on the mat and strapped on his sword sheath. He found it hard to believe that she'd gone too far, considering she'd asked him to stay a while, so he got up and went outside. Just as the night before, he saw Jill sitting by a small fire. She appeared to be cooking something in a small pot raised over it. Slipping on his geta, he walked over to her and said, "Good morning, Jill."  
  
Toshi looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning, Jack! How was your sleep?"  
  
"I slept quite well. I again thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Glad to be of service!" Toshi grinned. "I'm cooking some rice for breakfast. I know it's not much, but it's all I can afford. I made you some green tea if you'd like some." She poured some tea from a chipped kettle into a teacup that was also chipped and handed it to Jack. He took it from her and then she said, "Please, sit down."  
  
Jack sat cross-legged next to Jill and sipped his tea. It was still warm and he could see the steam rising from it into the cold, morning air. He looked out into the village and watched as the world seemed to come alive with an array of colors and sounds. There was a market square in the center of the village where vendors had set up stands to sell their goods. Jack strained to see what was being sold, but it was too far away.   
  
"If you want to go elsewhere while this is cooking, that's fine," Toshi said. "I would've started earlier, but I expected you to sleep longer than you did. Of course, I wouldn't have to worry about the time this is taking if I could actually afford some modern technology, but this is all I have." She stirred the rice with a wooden spoon and nodded, "It should be done soon, though."  
  
Jack looked to Jill and inquired, "I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but why do you live in such poor conditions?"   
  
Toshi smiled and replied, "Well, Jack, that's why I wanted you to stay longer. After the surprise I gave you, I feel I owe you some sort of explanation. I'd explain now, but I'd rather not have you listen to my long story on an empty stomach...even though I'm well aware you're used to going many days without eating."  
  
Jack nodded and went back to examining the village. This time, he noticed smaller details. The other houses, like Jill's, were metal-plated, but most of them were larger and better kept. Then he noticed that the village seemed to be built in the shadow of large piles of rubble. But before he could give much thought to where the rubble could have come from, Jill said, "Ah, it's finally ready."  
  
Toshi dished rice onto two chipped plates and handed one to Jack, along with a pair of chopsticks. "I made those chopsticks myself," she said proudly, "but I've yet to figure out how to use them properly."  
  
Jack set his teacup next to him and put the plate in his lap. While Toshi dished out some rice for herself, he skillfully picked up his chopsticks in his right hand, tucking one stick behind his thumb and holding the other like a pencil.   
  
"Oh, so that's how you use these things!" Toshi exclaimed as she picked up her own set of chopsticks. She watched Jack pick up a few bites and eat them before she tried it herself. The first time she tried using them, the chopsticks slipped right through her fingers. "Drat!" she exclaimed. Jack stopped eating to see what was wrong. Once again, she picked up the chopsticks and tried to pick up some of the rice. This time, she pinched her middle finger with them. "Ouch!"  
  
"I think perhaps you should loosen your grip and move your fingers up a bit. They're too close to the bottom," Jack observed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Here, let me show you." Jack set his plate next to the teacup and examined the way Jill was holding her chopsticks. He patiently reached over and adjusted her fingers. He let go saying, "Try that. Also, you only to move one of them."  
  
Toshi inquisitively looked at her fingers and then nodded, "I'll try to remember this." Slowly, she lowered her hand and picked up some rice. "Hey! I've got it!" However, as she tried to get it to her mouth, she dropped all the rice she was holding. "Spoke too soon, I guess," she smirked.   
  
Jack chuckled and picked up his plate again. "Perhaps you should try picking up something larger to begin with. Rice is a bit difficult to start with."  
  
"Well, I'm not really hungry anyway. I'll eat some later _with a spoon!"_ Toshi exclaimed, setting her plate down next to her. "You can go on eating, though. I just think that I should tell you my story now. You've already shown that you're curious about me."  
  
Jack nodded affirmatively and stated, "Yes, please begin. I think that your story should answer some other questions I have."   
  
Toshi turned around and stared into the while they leapt and danced. When she collected her memories, she began telling her story, her voice quiet and reflective.  
  
"It might be hard to believe, but the land this tiny village sits upon was once the site of the large city of Kemui. A complicated system of highways built on bridges twisted through the heart of it. Over the highways, there was an area for flying vehicles to travel. Under them was where pedestrians were supposed to travel, but the columns that supported the bridges made it difficult to navigate and people hardly walked, anyway. The air was so thick with smog that there were times when it was impossible to see anything next to you, much less in front of you. There were small residential houses towards the outskirts of town, but most of the buildings were skyscrapers. Supposedly, building upward took up less land than building outward, but nonetheless, there was little space between the buildings. They were so close together that I'm pretty sure that if you looked out some of the buildings' windows, all you could see was a room in the building next door. It was a noisy, grimy, smelly place, but it was my home nonetheless." She paused for a minute and added, "Of course, while most of the children were content playing on the cracked sidewalks within the city's boundaries, I spent most of my time playing by myself in the forest that I met you in. But guess who put those days to an end?" She turned to Jack for an answer.  
  
Jack was puzzled by the sudden interruption, but answered, "Aku?"  
  
"Bingo," Toshi replied. "The demon himself. It happened when I was a very small child; I couldn't have been older than three or four. I was sitting on a branch of the highest tree in the forest when I saw great clouds of smoke rising from the city. It didn't alarm me because there was always a thick, brown cloud of smog hanging over the city. But what I saw was thick black smoke leaving the city at an alarming rate. Something was wrong! I jumped out of the tree and ran to the city as fast as I could.  
  
"What I saw was horrifying. Flames were falling from the sky and most of the buildings were burning. Water was steadily pouring from the specially designed fire helicopters, but they could do nothing to stop the flames from spreading. The highways were slowly collapsing and the flying vehicles were fleeing the scene at an alarming rate. Some people were crying, others were screaming, still others were looking on in disbelief, and others were trying to escape the city. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping my parents would hear me, but my voice could not be heard through the chaos. I cried as I pushed my way through the crowd all the way to the building where I lived. I saw my parents among a large crowd gathered around the building. It looked like they were about ready to help hold a hose some firefighters were connecting to a nearby hydrant. 'Mommy! Daddy!' I whimpered.  
  
"'Toshi!' my mother shrieked as she ran out to embrace me. 'What are you doing here? You were probably safer in the forest!'  
  
"'I saw the smoke coming from the city while I was in the forest and I went to see what was going on. Are they going to be able to put out the fire?' I asked.  
  
"My mother shook her head and replied, 'It doesn't look good. There's just more fire than we can handle and nobody knows where it's coming from.'  
  
"Then, I heard a low cackle coming from a distance. I broke away from my mother to see what it was. Perched on a streetlight, I saw a large black bird with a green beak and eyes that flamed red. It threw back its head and laughed louder, and pretty soon, every person left in the city was staring at it. Suddenly, it grew larger, and then it changed its shape, revealing that it was Aku himself! He had stretched himself out so far that he was towering over the city. 'Fools!' he hissed. 'While you were making your city great, you thought not of me! Despite the warnings I gave you, you failed to sing my praises or create images in my likeness. You have shunned me, so now I will take some of you to pay the price.' Suddenly, beams of light streamed from his eyes and enveloped my parents and the other people they were standing with. In an instant, they were gone. There were gasps and shrieks from the other people watching, but Aku bellowed, 'They will return after they have spent time in the Pit of Hate learning to respect me. As for the rest of you: You may take as long as you need to find a way to pay tribute to me, but I will not return those I have taken until then.' At that, he disappeared in a swirling mass. The fire instantly stopped after he left, but the buildings he'd scorched were still in ruins.  
  
"This village was built little by little after the disaster. They brought in tractors and pushed the rubble aside, but opted to live more simply, hoping not to catch Aku's eye. It seems to have worked for the most part, but I still see bounty hunters around every so often. As for me...Well, even with my parents gone, I had a few friends in the village, but I never trusted anybody enough to stay with them. I stayed in a tent made from an old sheet for the longest time, until a family friend, who also happened to be an architect, helped me build this shack from some metal we found in the rubble. I make money to feed myself by doing odd jobs for anybody who needs help. I've learned to adjust, I guess."  
  
At this point, Jack had finished eating his rice, and he quietly set the bowl down next to him. There was silence, until he asked, "I've only one more question: Why do you want to be like me?"  
  
"I told you last night, Jack," Toshi sighed. "But, I guess I should be more specific. I was always such an idealist, despite the wretched life I was living, but that all changed about a five months ago. I finally snapped. I admitted to myself that I lived in a tiny shack with no decent furniture, that I was sick of eating rice every day, and that I couldn't stand being so cold at night. I thought about building a better house, but that wouldn't help me. I needed to escape, even if it was just in my mind. In the past, I'd done so by reading—I was hyperlexic, you know—but that wasn't quite good enough anymore. I wanted to live my dreams. Oh, I went crazy! I decided to imitate you because, like I said before, you actually have a chance to overthrow Aku. I worked as a maid in a seamstress's house for a month in return for this robe and I helped a carpenter for another two months in return for my geta and 'sword.' I accepted no other payment, and still live off a large bag of rice I bought earlier this year. To make it last, I hardly eat. And for what? I go out in the forest just about every day and play like a little child. I pretend I'm Samurai Jill and that I'm going to free my parents from the Pit of Hate...wherever that is. And to think I actually met you," she giggled, for the first time in a while. Then there was silence.  
  
Toshi looked at Jack almost pleadingly, waiting for some sort of reply. Despite the fact that she'd just giggled, she appeared on the verge of crying. Jack swallowed hard and said, "I'm sorry all of that happened to you."  
  
"It's...OK, Jack. Really." A tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Oh, it's the smoke from the fire. I guess I should put it out now that we're finished eating." She dumped water on it like she had the night before and then sighed, "Well, I guess you should be on your way. Despite the fact that I desperately want to go with you, I am aware you'd be better off without me. So please, take leave, and continue your quest."  
  
Jack stood up, but was reluctant to leave. It was obvious that Jill needed help, but he wasn't sure if he could do anything for her, even though she seemed determined that he would. He took a small, leather pouch from his sash and set it in Jill's hands. She shook it, and realized it was the small amount of money Jack carried with him. Shaking her head, she stood up and gave it back to him. "I told you, Jack, that's not really what I need. Now go!"   
  
Jack put the bag back in his sash, and nodded slowly, indicating that he understood. Slowly, he turned around and prepared to exit the village. Jill turned to watch him go, but suddenly gasped, "Oh no!"  
  
He turned back around and quickly walked back to the girl's side. "What is it?" he asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Bounty hunters," Jill whispered to him. "I know they'll recognize you right off hand. I suppose the fact that we're dressed alike might throw them off for a while, but it's still too dangerous for you to leave now."  
  
Jack followed Jill's gaze and saw two strange fuzzy red creatures with beady black eyes looking in their direction. The creatures did not look very dangerous, but they were heavily armed. "I can deal with them," Jack said, drawing his sword. He prepared to charge at them when Jill screamed and grabbed at his wide sleeves.  
  
"No, Jack. A fight is the last thing this village needs! If anything happens, Aku might return. They haven't finished carving the giant statue of him, so his huge ego won't be satisfied, and who knows what would happen then!" She let go of Jack's sleeve and took a deep breath. "Stay here, Jack, I'll handle this."  
  
Jack was confused, considering that Jill had only a wooden sword, but for some strange reason, he did what he was told and watched as the girl walked over to the bounty hunters.  
  
"Hello there!" Jill said to the creatures. "You're bounty hunters, aren't you?"  
  
"Yessss!" one of the creatures hissed. "And you look oddly like one of our targets."  
  
"You sure about that?" the other creature asked, glancing at the digital wanted poster of Jack he carried. "Aku's awfully worried about this guy and his sword, but this person has only a wooden sword and sounds awfully like a girl."  
  
"True," the first creature said, "but it takes a lot to upset The Great Aku. I suspect that this Samurai is a tricky character. This is probably just some disguise he put together."  
  
"Oooh, you saw right through me, darn!" Jill said, stomping a foot. "I guess you're just going to have to take me to Aku!"  
  
The two creatures exchanged confused glances and the first one asked, "Aren't you going to put up a fight?"  
  
"Of course not!" Jill exclaimed. "I'm awfully tired, and I've misplaced my sword, so I figure I might as well give up."  
  
"I'm not so sure about this," the second creature mumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" the first one snarled. "I know this is him, so we're taking him to the All Powerful Aku. No matter how we acquired the Samurai, it will please Aku."  
  
"Well, OK," the second creature said, taking out a pair of handcuffs and fastening them on Jill's wrists. "Guess we'd better get going." Each creature took one of the girl's chained hands and started to march her off to Aku's castle.  
  
Jill looked back momentarily and shouted, "I'll be OK, Jack! Don't worry about me!"  
  
"Shut up!" one of the creatures said, kicking her on her left leg. "Don't make us shoot you!"  
  
Jack watched in horror as they disappeared from view. Even though he wasn't sure what to make of Jill's sacrifice, he knew she was in serious trouble, and he felt his duty to rescue her. He sheathed his sword and followed the trail of footprints that the two creatures and Jill had left. Nothing was going to stop him, not even Aku himself.   
  



	4. A Pawn in the Game

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel   
  
A Pawn in the Game  
  
**

Jill couldn't stand being held captive by the two creatures, but she was grateful she'd managed to stop a fight from breaking out in her village. She wasn't really afraid because she was certain that Aku would release her once he realized she wasn't Jack. It wasn't her fault that the bounty hunters who'd picked her up were stupid, so she thought Aku would more likely be mad at _them._ Or would it work that way? She'd only seen Aku once, but that was enough to catch a glimpse of his unpredictable behavior. What if he tossed her into the Pit of Hate along with her parents? Suddenly, she started trembling with fear.   
  
"Aww, is the wittle samuwai _scared?"_ one of the creatures teased.  
  
Jill got a hold of herself for a moment and said, "N-no. It is just the...cold that makes me shiver. How much farther must you take me?"  
  
"Well, at the moment, Aku's castle is anchored not too far from here. He moves the thing whenever he feels like it," the other creature replied.  
  
Jill nodded and commented, "So I've heard." Looking down, she noticed that they were still on the dirt road leading westward from the village, which was odd, considering it hadn't been that long before. Aku had undoubtedly altered the landscape when he planted his castle because the road's lengthening was not the only change. Though they were once walking past lush, green fields, the grass farther down the road was dry and sparse.  
  
In the end, they reached a desolate clearing where the ground was nothing but red sand. A blood-red sun seemed to hang directly over the spider-like silhouette of Aku's castle. Jill's captors stopped for a moment just to look at the scene, but a violent gust of wind blew sand in their faces and obscured their view.  
  
"Aku certainly knows how to make an entrance," one creature murmured to the other.  
  
"Tell me about it," the other creature replied.   
  
"Come on!" Jill snapped. "I want to get this over with. Just go on in."  
  
"There's no reason for us to listen to you, prisoner!" one of the creatures spat, while the other one kicked her. "But you have a point: the sooner you're off our hands, the sooner you're in Aku's. Let's go."  
  
"I don't see how Aku can be worse than these two idiots!" Jill muttered. Thankfully, her captors didn't hear her.  
  
The creatures tightened their grip on Jill's arms and she cringed when their tiny claws pierced her flesh. Though she tried to face her fate without fear, she found herself trembling again while they walked her nearer to the shadowy castle.  
  
"Um...how does this thing work again?" one creature asked, stopping in front of the bizarre glowing portal that led to Aku's lair.  
  
"Just step into the light, you idiot!" the other snorted.  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
They stepped up to the puddle of light in front of the portal. In an instant, a bolt of electricity hit them and they were zapped inside Aku's lair. They found themselves standing on a sharp cliff that jutted over what appeared to be a lake of fire. From the lake, a voice hissed, "Who dares to summon the great Aku?"   
  
Inch by inch, the demon rose from the pit until he towered over Jill and her captors. He looked down at them, eyebrows flaming rapidly with expectation. Tired of waiting for a reply he barked, "If you are not going to tell me, then it must not be worth it." Aku prepared to lower himself back into the lake when one of the creatures spoke up.  
  
"O, Great Aku, we are but lowly bounty hunters," the creature began, bowing respectfully, "and we have brought you a prize you have long sought after."  
  
"Oh?" Aku asked, sounding intrigued. He lowered himself until just his head looked over the cliff as he examined the bounty hunters and their prize. "Ugh," he said rising slightly, "that does not look like anything I asked for."  
  
"But, of course it is!" the other creature exclaimed, trying to defend himself. "It is Samurai Jack, the warrior who has troubled you for so long, Your Majesty."  
  
Jill said nothing, and stood firmly as the demon carefully looked her over. Once he was completely certain that she was not Jack, he rose above the cliff and bellowed, "How foolish do you think I am? Do you expect me to pay you two googolplex for bringing me some random person who just happens to be dressed like him?"  
  
The bounty hunters were so startled that they both let go of Jill's arms. "But...it really is Jack! He said so himself!" the first one exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" the other one agreed. He nudged Jill and pleaded, "Come on, Jack, tell him!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Jill took a deep breath and calmly stated, "Surprisingly enough, Aku, you are not as stupid as these bounty hunters are. They are not trying to deceive you, because I have deceived them. In other words, they really do think I am Jack, but, as you properly concluded, I am not he. I am Samurai Jill."  
  
The two bounty hunters gasped and exchanged confused glances. Aku, on the other hand, roared with laughter. "Samurai Jill? Oh, that is a good one." He lowered himself again and looked right at Jill, who, despite her chained hands, reached for her sword. The demon laughed even more at that and sneered, "Oh, I'm so frightened! Samurai Jill has a wooden sword!" Jill ignored him and firmly grasped her weapon. Even though the blade was merely wooden, she stood prepared for battle. "You could not hurt a _ fly_ with that thing!" Aku cackled. He quickly transformed into a fly and buzzed into Jill's ears, "Hehe!" Jill aimed her sword to smite the pesky insect, but Aku had returned to his normal state before she got the chance to hit him. "See? What did I tell you?" He laughed once again as he lowered himself to look Jill right in the eyes. "So tell me, 'Jill,' you are clearly not Jack, but have you come in contact with him?"  
  
Realizing that answering Aku's question might put Jack in danger, she replied, "I do not wish to answer that."  
  
"I will take that as a yes." Aku turned himself into a bat and hovered over the bounty hunters' heads. "Well, this isn't quite what I asked for, but I believe I can use this girl to my advantage. However, because you are both incredibly foolish, I will give you only one googolplex for her."  
  
_"One googolplex?"_ one of the creatures lamented. "But, we were each planning on keeping one googolplex a piece!"  
  
"Silence!" Aku roared, turning into a lion. "Take what I offered you, or else leave empty handed."  
  
"Um...we'll take it," the other bounty hunter replied, looking uneasily at the lion.  
  
"Good," Aku replied, returning to normal. He rose above the group again and waved a hand, which caused a bag of money to appear in the air. It floated down to the creatures and the demon growled, "Now, unchain the girl, take the money, and get out of here before I change my mind!"   
  
Obediently, one of the creatures took out a key and removed Jill's handcuffs, while the other picked up the bag of money. Then, the two of them turned and ran from the lair.  
  
Jill was alone with Aku. She looked up into the demon's eyes and tried not to think about the first time she saw him. She felt so helpless then, and now she had nothing more than a wooden sword to defend herself with.  
  
"I have plans for you," Aku hissed.  
  
Trying to hide all signs of fear, Jill asked, "And what would those be?"  
  
"Well, I've got a transformation I have been practicing and..."  
  
Jill interrupted him with a laugh. "You have to _practice_ your transformations? How pathetic!"  
  
Though he appeared irritated at the girl, Aku calmly replied, "Well, not most of them. It is just that I have a complicated one I have been saving for a special occasion and I think this is special enough." He smiled toothily and added, "Something tells me that Jack will come looking for you, and when he comes, I will finally be ready to put an end to him!"  
  
"No form will save you from Jack. He fears none of them."  
  
"True," Aku replied. "The form alone will not lead to Jack's defeat. You will also play an important role."  
  
Jill cringed at Aku's words. "I don't see how even your most devious plan could lead to Jack's downfall. However, that does not change the fact that I want no part of this. Isn't there something else you could do to me? I'd rather be tossed into the Pit of Hate than this!" Even though she still didn't know what the Pit of Hate was, but she preferred to suffer alone than cause harm to Jack.  
  
"Oh, no," Aku said as he eyed her carefully, "I would gain nothing if I did that. I reserve the Pit of Hate for those that need to be taught to respect me. While you are certainly disrespectful, I have decided that putting up with it will be more profitable in the long run than trying to fix it. Of course, since you have shown interest in the Pit of Hate, I might cast you in there later." He extended one of his stick-like hands and picked up Jill. He looked into her eyes and sneered, "You're in my hands now!" As she squirmed to free herself, Aku laughed evilly, the sound echoing throughout the lair.   
  
Much to Jill's surprise, Aku's flesh was cold, quite the opposite of his flaming eyebrows. It was so cold, in fact, that it slowed Jill's movement and she stopped trying to free herself.  
  
"That is being a good girl," Aku teased. Then, he turned his hand into a long tail and transformed himself into quadruped with a serpent like head.  
  
"Is that_ it,_ Aku?" Jill managed to say.  
  
"No, it is not," Aku laughed. Suddenly, he sprouted four more heads that looked exactly like the first, followed by another four.   
  
He moved his tail forward so Jill could look straight into the eyes of his new heads.   
  
"Is this good enough for you?" one head laughed.   
  
"Now do you see why I had to practice this form?" another asked.  
  
Jill cringed at the sight but managed to say, "Interesting. How do you manage to control all those heads?"  
  
"You see, that is the difficult part," the center head answered. "This is the original head, but I tend to get a bit...confused."  
  
"Now," a different head hissed, "we go outside and wait for Jack. There's no room in here for a battle as large as I expect." All of the heads laughed in unison as Aku lumbered out the lair.   
  



	5. Heads Will Be Rolled

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Heads Will Be Rolled  
**

  
Jack followed the tracks of Jill and her captors to Aku's castle. He'd never been inside it alone, so he wasn't quite sure what to do. Like Jill, Jack hoped that Aku would release her once he realized the mistake, but when he saw the two bounty hunters leave with a sack of money, he realized that must not be the case. He put a hand on his sword hilt and crawled closer to the castle, but thundering footsteps interrupted him.  
  
He looked up to see what he thought was the mythical Hydra, but he quickly recognized that the heads bore Aku's features. Jack drew his sword and prepared for battle. "Where is Jill?" he asked, gazing firmly into the eyes of the central head.  
  
"I have her," Aku replied, bringing his tail forward. It was coiled around Jill, who'd lost almost all her will to fight.  
  
"I told you not to come, Jack!" she shouted. "Please, don't come any closer!"  
  
"Silence, fool," one of the heads snapped as Aku moved his tail back behind him.  
  
The central head turned to Jack and hissed, "If you want her back, you'll have to find some way to get to her, or else surrender yourself."  
  
"I will not surrender," Jack snarled. "And I will be victorious!"  
  
"Suit yourself," another head said, as the monster stepped closer to Jack.  
  
Jack was, for a moment, frightened by the size of the creature, but he reminded himself that this was just another one of Aku's disguises. He gripped his sword tightly and lunged at Aku. He cut off one of the heads, but two more grew in its place. Jack was horrified by this fact because it meant that Aku was being true to the mythical Hydra. However, he decided to whack off two more heads to confirm his suspicion. Sure enough, four more heads sprouted. He cringed as he tried to think of a plan of action.  
  
"They are just going to keep growing, Jack," one head hissed.  
  
"Much to my dismay," the central head added. "But if this is what it takes to defeat you, Jack, then I...we shall put up with it." All fifteen of Aku's heads laughed in unison.  
  
"It's not over yet, Aku," Jack spat. He decided to take a more direct approach, since cutting heads wasn't the solution. He leapt up and tried to slash at the monster's tail, but a swarm of heads came upon him and sent him flying. Jack skillfully landed in a crouching position, feet planted firmly on the ground. He sat there for a moment, panting and trying to come up with another plan. He thought back to the myth of Heracles and the Lernaean Hydra, which he'd heard when he trained in Greece as a boy. Heracles could not defeat the Hydra alone; he had the help of his nephew Ioulas. That, Jack realized, was the key element, but the only other person nearby was Jill, and he wasn't sure if she could free herself.  
  
As if reading Jack's thoughts, Jill shouted down, "Jack! I think you had the right idea, because I don't think Aku's tail will regrow. But, I also don't think Aku's going to let you sever it. If I could sever it somehow..." Aku interrupted her by coiling his tail tighter.  
  
Suddenly, Jack was filled with a strange feeling. Something inside him snapped and, without thinking, he stood up and hurled his sword in Jill's direction. It flew a straight course towards her and severed a few heads on the way. All of them gasped in confusion and looked all around to see what was going on. In the process, they all got tangled up.  
  
"He is not supposed to do _that!"_ one head hissed.  
  
"Will that even _work?_" another asked.  
  
"No...not the confusion!" the central head moaned.  
  
The sword flew right into Jill's hands, even though neither she nor Jack appeared to understand how that was possible. Though she was uncertain just how she had managed to catch the sword at such a fast speed, she knew she had to act quickly. Using all her strength, she raised the sword over her head and struck down at the tail, severing it instantly.  
  
All the heads shrieked in unison as Jill fell to the ground, still clutching Jack's sword. She sat there panting as she held out Jack's sword for him. "Jack, I don't know how long he's going to last, but you might have time to finish him off. I might have been able to make one successful cut, but there is no way I can beat Aku. But this is _your_ chance!"  
  
"No!" Jack replied sternly as he took the weapon back from her. He quickly sheathed it again and then grabbed Jill's arm. "We must get out of here!"  
  
"But Jack, why aren't you going to try to..."  
  
"Hurry!" he demanded, but she wouldn't move, mainly because she was too tired and frightened to do so. He picked her up and threw her around his shoulders, knocking her wooden sword out of her sash.  
  
"Jack, my sword!" she said, as she tried to reach for it.  
  
"There is no time, and you have proven you are no longer in need of that!" Jack answered. Jill had no idea what he meant, but decided it was too late to argue with him.  
  
As they ran away, Jack turned back for a moment to see Aku turning himself into a giant crab. He muttered to himself, "He really knows his mythology!" He held Jill tighter as he increased his speed. Though Aku scuttled after them, waving his claws, Jack was faster, and pretty soon, they were no longer in the demon's sight.  
  
"I will get you another time, Samurai Jack!" Aku shouted after them. "And you too, Jiiiiiill!"   



	6. The Quest Begins

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel   
  
The Quest Begins**

  
Jack ran back to the village with Jill, not knowing where else to go. He gently set her down in front of her shack. She was still somewhat afraid, even though they'd left Aku far behind. She brought her knees to her chest and rocked uncomfortably. "Jack," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry. That was really irresponsible of me. I'm sorry..." She looked like she was going to cry, when Jack knelt over her and tightly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Quietly, Jack said, "You could've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble, that's for certain, but your intentions were good and…"  
  
"I know, I know!" Toshi whimpered, burying her head on the sleeve of Jack's robe. "And I had no right to say I was a Samurai..."  
  
"I'm not finished yet," Jack said quietly. "What I was going to say is that today, I think I finally understand you."  
  
"You didn't understand me before?" Toshi asked.  
  
"Not really," Jack said. "Even after I heard your story, I still couldn't quite grasp why you'd introduced yourself as a Samurai. I thought it was just a game you were playing."  
  
"That's all it was," Toshi replied, her voice barely audible.  
  
Jack shook his head solemnly and gently wiped away her tears. "Regardless of the fact that you acted somewhat recklessly, not very many people would do what you did. But you see, Jill," he said, sighing some, "I was reckless, too. I was so eager to fight with those hunters that I didn't stop to think what the consequences of my actions might be. You stopped me from making a terrible mistake, and for that, I am grateful."  
  
"Is that true, Jack?" Toshi asked, looking up slightly. She was gradually starting to calm down.  
  
"Yes, it is. Once I saw how near Aku's castle was, I realized what might have happened had I started a fight."  
  
"Well, I had no idea that Aku was that close. It just...seemed like the right thing to do, I guess." She added, "It's a good thing you were there to save me."  
  
"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about," Jack said, releasing Jill from his embrace and sitting down cross-legged next to her. "I'm not sure what led me to throw my sword to you today, but one thing's for certain: the way you caught it was remarkable!"  
  
"It was something, wasn't it?" Toshi said, a smile escaping her lips.  
  
"Yes, it was," Jack said, smiling as well. "I still don't know how it was possible. My father told me that my sword is enchanted. Perhaps it was somehow drawn to your hands. If such is the case, there must be something special about you."  
  
Toshi turned away from Jack and looked down. "No...there's nothing special about me..."  
  
"You're not giving yourself enough credit. After you caught my sword, you were able to make a clean cut and escape, even though my blade must have seemed heavy to you."  
  
"It...did, but I wanted so much to be free, that it didn't bother me." She looked up at Jack again with a look of realization on her face. "You know, Jack, you're right...I guess I'm not as weak as I thought."  
  
Jack smiled widely and nodded. "And in my mind, you are just as much a samurai as I."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I do indeed, which is why I've decided to accompany you on a quest to free the people from your city that Aku so mercilessly cast into the Pit of Hate."  
  
Jill's eyes lit up with surprise and she threw her arms around Jack, hugging him so tightly he could hardly breathe. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Jack panted as he tried to pull away from the girl's constricting grasp. "Now will you let me go?"  
  
"Oh...sorry," Jill giggled, letting him go. "I guess I just got too excited!"  
  
"Well, you know that it's not going to be much fun," Jack said, not quite understanding Jill's enthusiasm. "In fact, it might be painful."  
  
"I know. I'm just eager to get away from this place for a while. I'm afraid living by myself in a rundown shack has done things to my head," Jill shrugged. "And you'll be there to keep me in line, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, but you'll have to do a work on your own. Are you certain you can handle this?"  
  
"I'm not certain about much of anything anymore, Jack," Jill said, looking down. "All I know is I can't just sit around here anymore."  
  
"There won't be much sitting around on our quest, that much I know."  
  
"When are we going to get started?" Jill asked, eagerly.  
  
"Well, I think we've got some preparations to make before we embark on the actual journey." 

"Do you mean I'll get an actual weapon?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Hopefully. That is assuming I can find the monks that made the one my father gave me..."  
  
"Do you think they're still around?"  
  
"I have the strangest feeling they are. I'm just not sure where to find them. Perhaps my dreams will tell me. In the meantime, I'll teach you other ways of defending yourself so you'll be ready for the journey."  
  
"Arigato, Jack. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"We'll get started tomorrow. I'm sure you need to rest after your encounter with Aku."  
  
Jill yawned, and nodded as she turned her head to look at her shack. "I don't think it's safe for me here anymore. I doubt Aku will come looking for me just yet, but those hunters looked pretty upset when they discovered I wasn't you!"  
  
Jack laughed, "That must have been a sight!"  
  
Jill nodded and laughed as well. "It was! They were so dumb that they didn't realize I wasn't you even after Aku discovered they'd gotten the wrong person."  
  
"Well, we might not be a different as you think."  
  
Jill shook her head as she stood up and opened the door to her shack. "I'm still not sure about that, Jack...but I'm ready to find out. I'm just going to get a few things. I know we can't carry much when we travel, but we can stay the night in a clearing I go to often. Nobody ever finds me there."  
  
Jack nodded and watched as the girl went inside her house. He rubbed his head thoughtfully and sighed to himself. Helping Jill on his quest was a challenge, but since he had seen her in action, he was more willing to help her than before.  
  
Jill returned in a few minutes with the two straw mats strapped to her back and a small cloth bag under her arm. "Ready to go, Jack?" she called.  
  
"As long as you are," Jack replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm ready Jack. I'm more than ready. Now, come on! Let me show you where the clearing is!"  
  
The two of them disappeared into the forest, unseen by the rest of the villagers. Jack and Jill were about to embark on their first quest together. There was no turning back. 


	7. A Samurai in Training

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic   
By Laura McDaniel  
  
A Samurai in Training  
  
**

The clearing Jill directed Jack to was an idyllic location. The grass was so lush and green that Jack couldn't help but take off his geta to feel it underneath his feet. It was as soft and thick as fine carpet. All around him, the birds in the trees were singing a sweet serenade to the sun that shined through the break in the forest canopy. A crystal clear stream ran through the center of the clearing and the sound it made as it ran in its bed added to the serene atmosphere.   
  
Jill removed her geta as well and unstrapped the straw mats from her back. She unrolled them a short distance from the streambed, next to a pile of sticks where she often built a fire. "Well, Jack," she smiled, "welcome to my home away from home."   
"It's beautiful," Jack said softly. "How often do you come here?"  
  
"Oh, just about every day. It's my favorite part of the forest. Always has been. Ever since I was a small child." She walked over to a large tree growing precariously out in the center of the middle of the clearing and rubbed away some mud, revealing she'd carved "Toshi Okugi" in it. She smiled at Jack and said, "That was back when I was too young to really respect nature...or my parents, for that matter. I stole a knife from the kitchen drawer to carve that. I was in trouble for weeks! My mother made me scrub every room in the house repeatedly, even though there were robots around to do that work..." Jill sighed as she rubbed the carving with an index finger and remembered that time, while Jack patiently waited for her to finish her mental reminiscing. After a few minutes, Jill finally shook her head and returned to the present situation. "Anyway, this is where I conjure up most of imaginary battles."  
  
"What sort of battles do you imagine?" Jack asked, out of pure curiosity.  
  
"Oh...robot beetles, small imps, bounty hunters...Never Aku himself, though. Thinking about him always scares the heck out of me. And it sometimes hurts to say his name because it is bitter like puckery juice."  
  
"What is puckery juice?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Jack just blinked and scratched his head in confusion.   
  
Jill laughed, "Just forget I said that. That's not really important now, anyway. What is important is that I now wish to put my imaginary battles aside and fight real ones. I know that I will face pain and anguish in the days to come, but how could that be different than what I felt that day when Aku destroyed my city?" She turned around to Jack and looked him right in the eyes, "Despite the fact that I am weary after my encounter with Aku, I'd really like to start my training now. That is, if you're up to it, Jack."  
  
Jack looked up and carefully noted the sun's position. "There are still a few hours of daylight left, so I suppose we could start now. I have fought Aku many times and in many forms, so you needn't worry about me."  
  
"Then let's get going!"  
  
Jack had actually wanted to postpone beginning Jill's training because he really didn't know where to start. He eyed the area and noticed a small bamboo grove growing off to one side. He skillfully broke Jill off a shoot and handed it to her. "Well, since you left your wooden sword behind and have yet to get a new weapon, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself with this."  
  
"A _stick?"_  
  
"Actually, a bamboo shoot," Jack said smiling.  
  
Jill turned the bamboo over in her hand and smirked, "I think I was better off with my wooden sword!"  
  
"Your wooden sword might have been appropriate for your imaginary battles, but this is better for real ones."  
  
"It...doesn't seem very different to me." She put her hands on either side of it and added, "Aside from the fact that it's lighter, longer, and more flexible..."  
  
Jack laughed, "That's exactly the point."  
  
"Oh, I see," Jill said, smiling. She took it in just her left hand and tried leaning on it like a walking stick. It snapped under her weight, but thankfully, the girl was able to keep herself from falling.  
  
"Of course, bamboo does have its limits," Jack smiled. He broke off another shoot for Jill and then one for himself.  
  
Jill tossed the top half of the broken shoot behind her and then took the new one from Jack. "Hey, I'm new at this!"  
  
"Well, as long as you're patient, I'm sure you'll do fine." He glanced around the area somewhat uncomfortably and then leaned his bamboo shoot against a tree. "Before we begin, would you mind if I removed my robe? I find it a bit restrictive at times when I need to concentrate."  
  
Jill nodded. "Go right ahead."  
  
Jack removed his sash and then his robe, still wearing his undergarments. He neatly folded up his clothes and set them next to a tree.  
  
Jill smiled, "But if you're going to do thaaaat..." Jack looked nervous as Jill untied her sash and started to remove her robe, but was relieved when she revealed she was wearing a shorter, tunic-style version of her robe underneath it. She laughed at Jack's uneasy expression as she folded up her long robe. "What were you expecting, Jack?" Then she picked up her bamboo shoot and stood attentively in front of Jack. "Let's get going."  
  
Jack nodded and picked up his bamboo shoot as well. "Now, as you've already seen, bamboo does have its disadvantages. It's definitely not the weapon of choice in large-scale battle, but it's suitable if you're simply trying to defend yourself. Now, let me show you some basic formations. Follow along as much as possible, but if I'm going too fast, please let me know. Let me show you the basic position." He held the bamboo shoot horizontally with both hands and stood with his legs slightly apart.  
  
Jill assumed the same position and waited for Jack to continue. He showed her other positions and explained what the purpose of each one was. Jill was a surprisingly fast learner and, over the course of a few hours, was able to go through a sequence of about ten moves. They stopped for the day when the sky began to grow dark. Jill picked them both some fruit from a nearby tree which they sat and ate by the streambed.  
  
"So, how am I doing, Jack?" Jill asked while they ate.   
  
"I am very impressed with your progress, Jill," Jack replied.   
  
Jill smiled softly and looked into Jack's eyes. "Not to brag, but I'm rather impressed, too."   
  
"It is alright to be proud of your own accomplishments, so long as you don't gloat." He smiled as well, "And you should be proud of yourself. If you weren't, then I would be concerned."  
  
Jill yawned loudly and then crawled over to one of the mats. "Well, that's enough for today, I think. I can't wait until tomorrow!" She shut her eyes for a moment, but opened them again to look at Jack, "Thanks again, Jack. For everything."   
  
Jack watched as she drew her blanket around her and shut her eyes again. He slipped on his robe again and crawled over to the other mat. But before he lay down, he looked at Jill sleeping peacefully. In the short amount of time he'd known her, she'd already started to change so much. The way she'd started to open herself to him proved that it was destiny that brought them together. But what did that destiny hold? Jack stretched out on the mat and shut his eyes deciding that the answers would become apparent to him when the time came and that the best thing to do at the moment was sleep. 


	8. The Mountain's Call

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic   
By Laura McDaniel   
  
The Mountain's Call  
**

  
Jack had been training Jill for a little less than a week when he had the vision. In the vision, he saw himself standing at the base of a tall mountain. Humbled by the mountain's size, he craned his neck to get a better look at it. Shielding his face with one hand and squinting somewhat, he was able to see that its snow-capped peak seemed to be above the clouds. When he noticed how jagged its gray stone surface was, he sincerely hoped he didn't have to climb it, even though he wasn't afraid to. Looking down again, a small dirt road leading to a small hut at the mountain's base caught his eye. Though he wondered why he didn't notice the road or hut before, he decided to have a closer look. He walked quietly to the hut and knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Overpowered by curiosity, he pushed on the door, and stepped back some when it opened. He didn't want to disturb the hut's inhabitants -- if there were any—but at the same time, it seemed to be beckoning him to enter. Finally, he slipped off his geta went inside.  
  
The inside of the hut was fairly quaint, though not as quaint as Jill's shack. The floor was made of wooden planks and there were decorations on the walls. On one wall, there hung three suits of armor and three swords that didn't look much different from the one Jack carried. On another wall, there hung a tapestry that looked strangely like the one Jack's father, The Emperor, had shown him as a boy. He turned away from that tapestry to and noticed that three ancient-looking Yamabushis, or Japanese mountain monks, were meditating in the center of the room. He noticed that each of them wore a small black hat tied on with a white band, which indicated that they were all senior monks who had been studying for years. Jack had never met a Yamabushi before, but having some knowledge of meditation, he knew better than to interrupt them. He instead looked at the walls again, this time noticing two, strangely ornate double doors in the back of the room. He curiously reached for one of the doors' golden handles when a voice called, "Do not open those doors, Samurai."  
  
Jack turned back around and noticed that one of the monks was walking over to him. The samurai clasped his hands together and bowed respectfully, recognizing the man as an elder. "You need not bow to me," the monk said.  
  
"I am sorry," Jack responded, as he straightened up again. "I just thought that I..."  
  
"There is no need for apology, either." The monk stepped closer to Jack and stated, "I know why you have come here. It is because you wish to help a girl you met. Her name is Toshi Okugi, but she calls herself 'Samurai Jill.'"  
  
"That is correct," Jack replied, not even wondering how the Yamabushi knew that.  
  
"Well," the monk said, with a faint sigh, "I am afraid that her situation is going to be difficult to resolve..."  
  
"I know that. And she knows it as well."  
  
"You do not understand!" the monk exclaimed. "My two colleagues and I are immortal. Aku has not tried to change that because he does not know of our existence. We devote ourselves to quiet meditation and study, but we are also trained in the arts of war. Our power is great, but we are not gods. In other words, we are not omniscient." He paused for a moment while Jack wondered what the monk was getting at. "We know of Jill's plight and we know her heart is pure, but we don't know how much of a samurai she really is and we will not craft her a sword until we do. If we are to assist her, she must first endure a test held in the mountain's inner sanctum, which lies behind the doors you were about to open. You could easily find another weaponsmith, but no sword created by mortals will serve her as the weapons we craft."  
  
"What sort of test is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"A difficult one. A painful one. But only she can know the details for she must face it on her own. Your father had to endure the Mountain's Test as well, but Jill's will not be the same as his because they are different people and the test is very personal."  
  
"Is there anything she must do to prepare for the test?"  
  
"There will be combat involved, that much I will say, and the skills she learned from you will help in that regard. However, that is not the entire test. The rest of it cannot be prepared for because it is a matter of what is inside her." The monk smiled and added, "Well, in addition to that she must get here. I'm afraid only so much can be done via dream communication!"  
  
"Then...how is she to get here?"  
  
"If Samurai Jill is to claim her sword, first you must unravel my words," the Yamabushi recited.  
  
"A riddle, I assume," Jack said. "Alright. I am listening."  
  
The monk continued with a poem:   
"_Seek ye first the Forest's Eyes   
In his domain, the mountain lies   
Stand next to the Lake of Sacred Dreams   
At the end of the winding stream   
And tell him what it is you seek   
For only he can show you the way .  
There is no more that I can say."_   
  
Jack just stood there, looking puzzled, and the monk smiled. "Share the vision with Jill. I think she will be able to figure out what the rhyme means. But for now, I bid you farewell. Morning is nearing. I wish you both the best of luck."   
  
Then, the dream faded.   
  
Jack opened his eyes and looked over to Jill again. She was still sound asleep. They'd been waking up early for training for the past few days, so he decided to let her be just once. While the rhyme the Yamabushi had recited was still in his mind, he took a bamboo chute and wrote the words in the mud near the streambed. He hoped Jill would know what it meant and that she was prepared for whatever the monks' test brought her. He had confidence in Jill, but he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about what the monks' test involved. Deciding that cleansing himself might calm him some, he bathed in the stream while Jill slept. He'd tell her about the vision when she awoke.  



	9. The Forest's Eyes

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic   
By Laura McDaniel   
  
The Forest's Eyes  
  
**

When Jill finally opened her eyes, she was surprised to see how bright the sun was, since Jack had been waking her up early the past few days. She got up quickly, worried that something had happened to Jack. Looking frantically around the clearing, she called, "Jack! Where are you?"  
  
Jack had finished his bath and was now sitting on a grassy area near the streambed contemplating the riddle he'd heard from the Yamabushis. He was clothed again, but his hair was still loose and wet. Though he was lost in thought, he heard Jill calling to him and turned around to see her looking just about everywhere but where he was sitting. "You are looking too hard, Jill!"  
  
Hearing Jack's voice, Jill finally turned around and saw him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked over to him, smiling. "So there you are! It's just that since you've been waking me up early, I was worried something had happened to you."  
  
"Well, something did, but nothing dangerous." He beckoned for Jill to sit next to him, in front of where he'd written the poem in the mud. "I had a vision. I saw the Yamabushi monks that forged my father's sword."  
  
"And what did they say?" Jill inquired while she sat down next to him.  
  
"They said that they would forge you a weapon such as mine, but only if you pass some kind of test to prove you are truly a samurai. The strange thing is that they wouldn't tell me much about what sort of test, beyond the fact that it will be painful and that there will be combat."  
  
"Oh..." Jill said, lowering her head some.  
  
"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to," Jack said softly. "I'm certain here are other weaponsmiths around who could forge you a sword, I'm certain. I'm sorry I even thought about finding those monks."  
  
"No," Jill said lifting her head again, a look of determination in her eyes. "I am not giving up. This isn't about a sword; it's about who I am and what I am to be. If I cannot meet their challenges, what right have I to have ever said I was a samurai? Even if it was just a game up until I met you, I know what I must do now. And I will not turn back." In a more timid voice, she added, "But I am still somewhat fearful..."  
  
"If you truly feel that strongly about becoming a true samurai, then you should not let that fear hold you back. I believe in you, Jill. Not only have you acquired incredible fighting skills in only a few short days, but your willingness and dedication despite what ever fears you may have is admirable. It has been both a privilege and an honor to train you."  
  
Jill blushed slightly and smiled, "Then, I'm glad we met. I've just one more question: Do you think I'm ready?"  
  
"There is little more _I_ can teach you, even though there are always things to be learned. Since I don't know what the monks have planned, I can't help much. Is there anything specific you want to work on?"  
  
"No...I was just asking. I feel as ready as I'll ever be." She looked at Jack and asked, "So where did these monks say we're supposed to go?"  
  
"That is what I've been trying to figure out all morning. The one I spoke to wouldn't give me that information, either. All he gave me was this riddle." He pointed to where he'd written the riddle in the mud.  
  
Jill stood up and bent over the verse to read it. Almost instantly, her eyes lit up in realization. "Obuza-ba-kō! We need to find Obuza-ba-kō!"  
  
"What?" Jack asked, not following what she was saying.  
  
Jill straightened herself up again and turned to Jack and tried to clarify. "The Forest's Eyes," she said.  
  
"I'm still not sure I understand..."  
  
"I guess I've got some explaining to do." She sat down cross-legged next to Jack again. "I guess you never found it odd that this forest was growing so close to what was once a large city. The reason the forest is here is because a fierce dragon named Obuza-ba-kō protects it. When the city was being built, it was intended to be ever larger, but when loggers came to cut down the trees, Obuza-ba-kō scorched every one of them. Later attempts to expand the city were also thwarted in the same manner, even when tractors were brought in. People since then have been afraid to come to the here, even though Obuza-ba-kō is only angered when the forest is damaged."  
  
"But what does he have to do with the mountain?"  
  
"I've never heard a mountain mentioned before, but it makes sense that he would have something more to protect than just this forest. After all, Obuza-ba-kō is said to be a descendent of Ryujin! A descendent of the great dragon sea god must have _something_ important to do here. I think that protecting the location of three immortal Yamabushis is important enough."   
  
"Yes," Jack responded, "but don't you think you'd be able to at least see the mountain if it is around here?"  
  
"Something tells me Obuza-ba-kō could find a way to hide it. After all, he hides himself. And I know where, although I've only been out to that part of the forest a few times." She glanced at the last few lines of the rhyme and nodded affirmatively. "Yes, though he's not a full-blooded water dragon, he likes to sleep in a nearby lake." She smiled at Jack and asked, "Any guesses as to what that lake is usually referred to?"  
  
"The Lake of Sacred Dreams?" Jack asked.  
  
"Correct! And where can we find that lake?"  
  
"At the end of that stream?"  
  
"Exactly!" Jill stood up and slipped her geta on. "There, now you can say you solved part of the riddle," she laughed. "Retie your hair, and let's go." She playfully blew at Jack's flowing black hair before she walked over the bamboo grove again.  
  
"Are you certain that you can simply approach such a creature without getting scorched ourselves?"  
  
"Well...as long as we don't damage the forest, he shouldn't be angry at us. But, I have heard he's a bit...eccentric and likes to be talked to a certain way, so please let me do that talking when we see him." After answering Jack's question, Jill selected the sturdiest bamboo shoot she could find and held it like a walking stick in her left hand.   
  
Jack wasn't quite sure how a dragon could be eccentric, but he trusted Jill's insight because she seemed to know a lot about the forest. Doing as she asked, he quickly retied his hair, slipped on his geta, strapped on his sword sheath, and walked next to Jill. "Well, I suppose you should lead the way since you know where to go," he said.  
  
"Well...all right." She led Jack to the streambed again and they followed as it flowed eastward from the clearing. Neither of them said a word. The only sound that could be heard was the stream running its course. Jack looked at Jill and wondered what she was thinking. Was she still afraid? Their eyes met momentarily and Jill smiled rather nervously before turning away again. It was apparent that her thoughts and feelings were still mixed, but if she was willing to move forward, Jack was ready to stand by her.  
  
The stream wound slightly southward at one point, but returned to its eastward flow after only a short distance. Jill led Jack to the top of a small hill and pointed in front of her some. "If you look closely, you can see the lake from here."  
  
Jack shielded his eyes with his right hand as he surveyed the area. In front of him, he saw that the stream wound southward again slightly and then flowed into the lake. "I can see it."  
  
"Good! Then let's run to it!" Jill exclaimed as she held her bamboo shoot horizontally between both hands. "Just watch your step!" She then took off running down the hill, her robe billowing behind her.  
  
Jill's boundless energy never ceased to amaze him; when he was training her, he had a harder time keeping up with her than vice-versa. But he actually enjoyed the challenge, so Jack quickly took off running after her. He caught up with little effort. 

"Ah! So you really are fast!" Jill laughed, looking over at him. "I'm glad you didn't try to run away this time, though," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, Jill, I won't do that again. I promise."  
  
"I was just joking, but thanks for the support!" She looked ahead of her and exclaimed, "OK, Jack, better stop running now unless you want to fall into the lake!" She slowed her pace, and once again carried the bamboo shoot in just her left hand. When she saw Jack stop running as well, she said, "Remember: let me do the talking." Jill walked down to the lake and recited, "Obuza-ba-kō, Great Forest Lord, I need help to find my sword. I am called Jill, and this is Jack. Please, show us the way and don't hold us back."  
  
Jack watched with surprise as a large green dragon rose from the water and sat next to the lake. He had beautiful red eyes, golden horns, and three golden claws on each foot. He yawned slightly and asked, "What have I to do with what you seek?" A look of realization crossed his face and he nodded, "Oh, do you wish to see the mountain's peak?"  
  
"Yes," Jack replied, momentarily forgetting that Jill had told him not to talk. "I had a dream about the Yamabushi monks that live there."  
  
"Jack!" Jill exclaimed, but before she could say anything to him, the dragon growled as if he'd been disrespected, and he emitted smoke from his nostrils. Jill swallowed hard, and addressed Obuza-ba-kō again, "I'm sorry, My Lord, so sharp toothed; my companion spoke incorrectly, but he said the truth."  
  
Realizing that, apparently, Obuza-ba-kō, liked being talked to in rhyme, Jack apologized. "I'm sorry, Obuza-ba-kō, I did not wish to offend you. Please forgive me and let us through."  
  
The dragon smiled, showing his pearly fangs. "I sense that your apology is sincere. I shall make the mountain appear." Obuza-ba-kō lumbered to the opposite side of the lake and blew a large mass of gray smoke that blocked the view of the land beyond the lake. He then he waved his tail over the smoke, and when it parted, it revealed the mountain that Jack had dreamt about. He bowed his head and walked back to Jack and Jill and rumbled, "The mountain awaits. The monks you seek are at the gate. Nobody else can see the mountain there; to everyone else, it is but air."  
  
Jill bowed respectfully to the Obuza-ba-kō and said, "Thank you, oh dragon of green. You'll never know how much this means."  
  
Obuza-ba-kō smiled slightly, and then slid back into the water.  
  
Once he was gone, Jill turned to Jack and sighed, "Well, you almost got yourself in trouble, but at least you caught on to what was going on. Sorry I wasn't specific earlier; I was just hoping you'd be quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jill. But, since the dragon forgave me, we should leave that in the past and continue forward," Jack replied.  
  
Jill took a deep breath, trying to erase all traces of fear and doubt from her mind. Then she turned to Jack and nodded solemnly, "Yes, let's go forward." Without looking back, she started to walk up the dirt path that Jack had seen in his dream, and he followed right behind her. What secrets could the mountain possibly hold?  



	10. Ichi, Ni, and San

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel   
  
Ichi, Ni, and San  
  
**

The three Yamabushi monks were standing at the door of the hut that Jack had dreamt about. Jill turned to Jack and whispered, "I thought you said that your father's sword was made by monks who lived _on_ a mountain, not next to one!"  
  
"We _do_ live on the mountain," one of the monks replied, somehow overhearing her even though she'd whispered. "Just not quite in the way you're expecting. You'll see soon enough."  
  
Jill stopped in her tracks turned to Jack somewhat apprehensively, not sure what to make of the power the monks obviously possessed.  
  
"Do not be afraid," another one of the monks said. "We shall not harm you."  
  
Jill looked ahead again and continued up the path. Once she arrived to the spot where the monks were standing, she bowed respectfully, but remained silent.  
  
"We are grateful you were able to make it," the third monk said. "We were uncertain if you would arrive, even after we sent Jack the invitation."  
  
"Well, I'm here," Jill said, smiling nervously. She looked around the area and asked, "But just where is here?"  
  
"I cannot really tell you that," the first monk replied.  
  
"Is it in the forest?"  
  
"Not really. That is just where we chose for it to appear when we made Obuza-ba-kō our gatekeeper. Its real location is far beyond here, but nobody can see it even there," the second monk said.  
  
"So...am I really at the mountain, then?"  
  
"Yes. It's just not in the forest," the third monk answered.  
  
"Oh," Jill blinked.   
  
"At any rate," the first monk said, "my name is Ichi and my colleagues are named Ni and San." 

"What creative names!" Jill whispered to Jack, who gently nudged her, indicating she should be quiet. Smiling only slightly, Jill turned back to the monks and said, "So tell me, when can I begin this test you have arranged?"  
  
"As soon as we give you the tour of the mountain's inner sanctum," Ni said.  
  
"Come, let's go inside," San stated while he pushed open the hut's thin door and held it open. All three of the monks stood by and let Jack and Jill enter before them. Then, they entered in their usual order: Ichi first, followed by Ni, and at last, San.  
  
Having seen the hut's interior before, Jack didn't look around much, but Jill did. The tapestry of the monks forging Jack's sword quickly caught her eye. "Is that your father, Jack?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," Jack answered. "In fact, I'm fairly certain that it's the same tapestry that hung in the palace when I was a boy. I just don't know how it reached the Yamabushis' hands." He turned to the monks, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Ah," Ichi said, as he walked up to Jack and Jill, "that is indeed the same tapestry."  
  
"We salvaged it from the palace before it was completely destroyed," Ni added.  
  
"It was when Obuza-ba-kō was just a small dragon. He bravely flew in and distracted Aku while we took what of the tapestry we could," San continued.  
  
"But, Aku saw the creature and swatted him like a fly."  
  
"The dragon fell to the ground, and when went to heal him, that is when Aku spotted us." but Aku spotted us."   
  
"Not wasting any time, we made ourselves invisible and magically transported the Obuza-ba-kō to our mountain where we healed him," San completed.  
  
Listening to the three monks take turns telling the story confused Jill, but Jack understood perfectly. "I thank you saving the tapestry. It is a good reminder of my past and the purpose of my quest."  
  
"I just wish we could have done more," Ichi said with a sigh. "We never had much power, but Aku's rise made us even more powerless than before."  
  
"These days, there is little we can do, " Ni sighed. "We mainly just hide here and hope Aku doesn't somehow find out where we are."  
  
"Yes!" San exclaimed. "Just imagine what would happen if he learned just how we craft weapons similar to the ones that Jack wields."  
  
"Speaking of weapons," Jill said, anxiously tapping her bamboo chute on the ground next to her.  
  
"Ah, yes," Ichi said, "the test! My goodness, I think after living all these centuries, I'm becoming forgetful!"  
  
"Sorry to rush you. I'm just a bit eager to get this over with."  
  
"Hmm...you're eager? That's not the first emotion I'd expect somebody about to undergo a difficult test to feel!"  
  
"Well, I'm not eager in the sense that I'm excited," Jill explained, "it's just that I feel it is my duty to take this test and earn a sword."  
  
"Hmm...a strong sense of duty, then, is it?" He then turned to the other two monks and commanded, "Ni, make note of that! San, open the door! It's time we went to the Inner Sanctum!"  
  
Ni quickly produced a parchment scroll and a quill pen from nowhere. While he took note of Jill's strong sense of duty, San opened one of the ornately decorated doors Jack had wanted to open before.  
  
"May I go in this time?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes," Ichi replied. "Well...at least upstairs to the forge. You still can't go where Jill must go. Not even my colleagues and I can go in there!"  
  
Jill cringed slightly at how ominous that sounded, but she made certain that it wasn't noticeable to Jack or the Yamabushis. "OK, let's go." She slowly stepped inside the door, and Jack followed close behind. Ichi, Ni, and San went in after them.  
  
The area behind the door looked like the interior of a massive cave. It was only lit by a pair of torches, one on either side of the door they had just come through. On the left side of the room, across the hall from the door, a rickety, spiral staircase made out of wood wound upward. It went on for so long that the top was not visible from where they stood. On the left side of the room, there was another set of ornate double doors, and across from them was another set of doors.  
  
"That," Ichi explained, pointing to the doors in front of them, "is the entrance to the Chamber of Trials, which is where Jill will endure the test. The doors on the other side are where she will eventually leave the Chamber once she completes it. I'll explain more about the actual test once I show you the forge. Now, up the stairs."  
  
Jack and Jill proceeded up the stairs, followed by the monks. After climbing up them for a few minutes, Ichi sighed impatiently, "Oh, enough of this. We hardly take the stairs, anyway." He waved a hand, and then a cloud appeared right there on the stair well. Ichi, Ni, and San promptly sat on it. Deciding to follow the monks' lead, Jack and Jill sat on the cloud as well. "Off we go!" Ichi declared, and then the cloud started carrying them to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Being immortal has so many perks!" Ni commented.  
  
"You guys ever heard of escalators?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yes, but this is so much more fun!" San declared. "Besides, we like to live only by natural means."  
  
Once the cloud had carried the five of them up the stairs, they were in the monks' forge. Jack and Jill got up and stood by the cloud. When the monks rose, Ichi clapped his hands and the cloud disappeared. "Now," Ichi said, "I need to explain what will be going on up here so you can understand why the test is so important."  
  
"I'm listening," Jill said.  
  
"Start the fire, Ni," Ichi commanded. "San, start getting our tools and material together."  
  
Ni promptly walked up to the anvil in the center of the room. Rubbing two stones of flint together, he created a small spark that he used to light a fire underneath the anvil. Jill noticed that the smoke appeared to be exiting from a hole in the ceiling, which, she realized, was actually a crater in the mountain's peak. San began gathering a wide array of smithing tools as well as a large piece of some sort of metal that Jill couldn't identify because it gave off the most unusual glow. Ichi took the metal from San and showed it to Jill. "You see, even though you will not be able to receive your sword until after the test is complete, we must start forging it now because of the nature of its enchantment. Its properties are not determined simply on how well you completed the test, but how well you perform _during_ it. This metal reacts to certain aspects of your overall performance – such as your fighting style, the decisions you make, and your emotions – to create a unique blade that matches your specific needs. Anybody else can use your sword, just like you used Jack's to escape from Aku, but it won't be nearly as powerful in anybody else's hands." He paused for a moment and added, "Of course, I think that the makeup of your sword will probably be similar to Jack's because of the way it reacted to you that time."  
  
"Speaking of Jack's sword," Jill asked, "why didn't he have to complete the test? And why can he use it so well if it was forged for his father?"  
  
"A good question!" Ichi responded. "Instead of the test, Jack endured many years of training before he was allowed to lay his hands on the blade. Several times during the course of his training, we examined it and made minor changes to its magical makeup, but never its physical condition. That was the agreement we made with his parents many years ago."   
  
  
"Oh," Jill said, nodding. "And, petty as it may sound, I'm wondering what my sword will look like."  
  
"We really don't determine how the blade will turn out. In fact, once the metal is melted, it becomes invisible until it cools," Ichi answered.  
  
"Then, how do you know you're working on it?" Jill asked.  
  
"We can still feel it," Ni answered.  
  
"That's highly unusual..."  
  
"Magic often is!" San responded with a chuckle.  
  
Jill laughed as well. "I guess you're right." Then, she gazed around the room and asked, "Is that all I need to know here?"  
  
"I believe so," Ichi said, scratching his beard.  
  
"Then, I wish to get started on the test now."  
  
"Very well then," Ichi nodded as he made the cloud appear again, "I'll take you back downstairs." He turned over to San and Ni and called, "Start melting the metal. I'm counting on you not to mess up while I'm gone!" Turning to Jack, he said, "You can come with us to wish us luck and look at the first stretch of the Chamber of Trials, but after that, we must take you right back up here."  
  
"I understand," Jack replied. Then, he, Jill, and Ichi sat on the cloud and floated to the bottom of the stairs.  



	11. Samurai Jill Emerges

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic   
By Laura McDaniel   
  
Samurai Jill Emerges  
  
**

When they reached the lower level of the Mountain's Inner Sanctum, Ichi promptly hopped off the cloud and opened the door to The Chamber of Trials. He beckoned for Jill and Jack to enter and then went in himself. "Hmm..." he said, gazing around the dark corridor. "It appears your challenge is in the form of a Labyrinth."   
  
Jill looked as well, and noticed the system of tall, stone walls that wound through the chamber. "Darn," she said, "and I didn't bring any string!"  
  
Both Jack and the Yamabushi chuckled slightly. "Well," Ichi said, "the good news is that you don't have to exit the Labyrinth the same way you enter. However, plenty of other obstacles await you. In addition, there are three challengers you must confront along the way. I do not know what these challengers are, but I do know not all of them are to be fought, so carefully choose how to approach them. Otherwise, your sword might not turn out right...or it might not come out at all."  
  
Jill nodded as she tried gazing farther up the path in front of her. She couldn't see anything dangerous, but then, it was so dark that couldn't see much of anything. Though the uncertainty made her feel uneasy, she knew what she had to do and decided not to let fear overcome her. She looked into Jack's eyes and whispered, "Wish me luck."  
  
They embraced tightly, his touch at least momentarily quelling her fears. "I have faith in you, Jill, and I will think of you every moment."  
  
"Arigato, Jack," she said quietly, as she slowly pulled away from him. She turned to Ichi and nodded slowly, "I'm...ready to go."  
  
"Are you sure?" the monk asked. "You don't sound very certain."  
  
"I know," Jill said, her voice sounding more confident, "but I am. Just one thing, though."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Ichi asked.  
  
Jill set down her bamboo shoot and removed her sash and long traveling robe, leaving on her short tunic. "Take this. I don't want to get it caught on anything." She folded it up and set it in the monk's arms.  
  
"That's probably a wise decision," Ichi said. "I wish you luck as well." He turned to Jack and said, "Well, this as far as the two of us can go. Please, return to the forge with me." He opened the door again, and Jack looked back at Jill for one last time.  
  
Jill just stood there for a few minutes after she heard the door shut. There was only one way to go from that point, but she was too worried about hitting a dead end once she got farther. "I must not concern myself with what is to come," she said softly. "I must take this maze as I come to it." In case she had to fight, she picked up her bamboo shoot and held it between both hands in the manner that Jack had showed her. "Be with me, Shoden," she prayed quietly. Then, she slowly started down the corridor. After a few steps, she tripped over what felt like a wayward tree root, even though she didn't see any trees nearby. _THUD!  
  
_

************

  
The instant that Jill hit the ground, Jack felt a strange jolt run through him. By this time, he was sitting in a lotus position against a wall in the monks' forge. Not sure what he'd just felt, he looked over to the monks, who were pounding away at an invisible mass of metal. Though he wanted to ask them if they'd felt anything, he decided not to interrupt them because the little bit of pain he'd felt was already gone. Instead, he just shut his eyes and started thinking about Jill again.  


************  
  


Jill was facedown on the cold ground of the Labyrinth. She wasn't hurt physically, but it didn't do much for her confidence. "I've just gotten started..." she reassured herself. She picked up her bamboo shoot again and then slowly got to her feet. This time, she carried the shoot exclusively in her left hand and used it to tap out the ground in front of her in the manner a blind person would. If anything, bamboo was certainly versatile!   
  
It wasn't much longer when Jill hit her first turn. Uncertain if she should turn left or right, she stood still for a moment and waited for some sort of sign to tell her which way to go. She heard a low, animal-like growl coming from the right. Deciding that it was a good enough sign, she followed the wall to the right, which then turned northward again after just a short distance. The sound she'd heard got louder with every step, so she knew she was close to whatever was making it. Whether or not it was the right way to go was another matter. However, once she noticed a small pool of light ahead, she was certain she'd gone the right way.   
  
The pool of light was coming from a pair of torches mounted on a wall in front of her. Jill realized she had to make another turn, but before she could start thinking about which direction to go, she noticed that some sort of large beast was blocking the way. It was the first of the challengers! When Jill noticed that the creature had a head tucked under what looked like an eagle's wing and that the growling noise was its snoring, she held her shoot vertically so she wouldn't hit the creature when she passed it. Remembering that Ichi had specifically told her that not all of the challengers wished to fight, she decided to see if she could step over the beast, but it quickly awoke before she could even get a foot over it. It folded its wing and lifted its head up, revealing a lion's body and the head of a beautiful woman. It was a sphinx.  
  
The sphinx licked at its front right paw for a moment and then brushed aside her long, black locks. She looked at Jill with deep brown eyes and smiled, "Greetings. I apologize for sleeping on the job, but at least I heard you coming." She sat up on her haunches and flicked her tail to the side. "I'll let you pass only if you answer my riddles."  
  
"Ah, riddles, the favorite game of sphinxes!" Jill laughed. "Alright. Let's hear it."  
  
"What animal is that which in the morning goes on four feet, at noon on two, and in the evening upon three?"  
  
Jill felt like rolling her eyes at the creature, but knowing that sphinxes were associated with death and destruction, she resisted the temptation. "The answer to that riddle hasn't changed since the first sphinx asked it: The answer is a person. It crawls in the morning of its life, walks on two legs in the afternoon, and walks with the aid of a cane towards the end of its life."   
"Good, good," the sphinx said as she licked a paw again. She looked up again and asked, "Hmm...If a rooster laid an egg on a pointed roof, which way would the egg roll?"  
  
"That riddle is almost as old as the one you asked before," Jill said with a laugh. "It doesn't matter which way the egg rolls because roosters don't lay eggs."  
  
The sphinx smiled. "Yes, that is correct as well. But tell me: What if a _hen_ laid an egg on a pointed roof? Which way would the egg roll then?"  
  
Jill paused for a few moments, carefully running the riddle through her mind. At last, she grinned and replied, "The egg would roll_ down!"_ Not certain how to handle Jill's cunning, the sphinx tried in vain to come up with a new riddle. "Which came first: The chicken or the egg?" "That's not really a riddle..." "I know. Just answer it," the sphinx snarled. "The egg is the chicken. The chicken is the egg." Deciding to try one more time to defeat Jill, the sphinx waved a paw and made a glass of water appear in front of her. "Tell me: Is the glass half full or half empty?"  
  
"The glass is neither half full nor half empty; it is _completely_ full. One half contains water while the other half contains air."  
  
Frustrated by the way the girl was coming up with an answer for everything, the sphinx snarled and knocked the glass over.  
  
"Well, now it is empty of water," Jill said, calmly.  
  
"But does it still contain air?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I like to know the names of those whom I attack," the sphinx snarled as she stood up and edged closer to Jill. "What is your name?"  
  
Not wanting to fight with such a powerful beast, Jill decided to defeat the sphinx with another method. "That's right!" she replied.  
  
The sphinx blinked and backed up some. "I said, 'What is your name?'" she snarled.  
  
"And I said, 'That's right!' What is my name!"  
  
"That's what _I_ was asking _you!_" Then, the sphinx finally realized what Jill was saying. "Are you...telling me that your name is 'What?'"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The sphinx say down again and looked at Jill with her head turned sideways. "That is an unusual name."  
  
Jill smiled. "'That?' 'That' is not my..."  
  
"No, no, no," the sphinx grumbled. "I mean, 'What' is an unusual name."  
  
"Well, 'What' is not really my name," Jill said. "I just wondered if the master of riddles could figure out what I was saying." She looked to the sphinx somewhat impatiently. "Now will you let me pass?"  
  
"Certainly," the sphinx said. "Not only did you answer my riddles, but you came up with a clever way of keeping me from attacking you." With a smirk, she added, "And it's a good thing you stopped me, too. I would have destroyed you with one paw!"  
  
"I am not so certain of that. But I decided I'd rather not find out and save my energy for battles I might face ahead."  
  
"Yes, you have two more challengers to face," the sphinx said. "Just tell me your name and I will let you continue to find them."  
  
"I am Samurai Jill."  
  
"A samurai with no sword, no less!" the sphinx laughed as she stood up again and moved out of Jill's way. "Well, good luck defeating your next challengers with only a bamboo shoot!"  
  
"Thank you," Jill said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Wishing me luck!" Jill laughed as she walked past.  
  
"Hmph!" the sphinx grumbled as she curled up again.   
  
"Can you tell me which way to go?"  
  
"No, of course not. You are clever enough on your own," the sphinx sneered as she tucked her head under a wing again and went back to sleep.  
  
Jill shrugged and examined both available routes. She couldn't see very far down either corridor, so she decided to once again listen for a clue. This time, she heard the sound of water flowing and it seemed to be coming from the corridor to her left.   
  
She came across a very narrow stream flowing gently towards her. She dipped her bamboo shoot into it to measure its depth and discovered that she could probably walk through it easily. Jill removed her geta and tucked them under her right arm while she waded out into the water. The stream was cold, but the faster she moved, the less she noticed it. Eventually, the stream came to an end and she found herself looking at...  
  
...a stone wall.   
  
A dead end! She couldn't believe it. Jill got out of the stream, water dripping from the hem of her tunic. She walked over to the wall set her geta and bamboo shoot next to it so she could feel the wall with her palms. It was solid. No hidden exits. Nothing. It was just a wall. Jill sighed heavily. "I'll probably hit more dead ends along the way," she reminded herself, "I shouldn't be discouraged." She quickly picked up her belongings and waded into the stream once again, back to the point she'd come from. "Well, at least I know which way to go now," she said with a smirk. After slipping her geta back on, she extended her bamboo shoot in front of her so she could feel her way around again and then started down the corridor to the right.  
  
That particular corridor seemed to be littered with large stones. Had Jill not been tapping her way around with her bamboo shoot, she probably would have fallen several times. Instead, she carefully stepped over every obstacle that stood in her way, which gradually started to wear out her legs. Just when she was thinking she'd had enough, she arrived at yet another fork in the road. This time, she decided to be a little more cautious about which route she chose. She glanced down both of them and noticed small flickers of light coming from the corridor to the to the left, but nothing from the right. Standing still, she also heard some strange mechanical creaking sounds coming from the left as well. Regardless of whether or not that was the right way to go, she was curious about what the sound was, considering the monks had told her they tried to live only by natural means. Whatever the sound was, it certainly wasn't natural. Perhaps it was one of the challengers? She decided to go investigate.  
  
At the end of that hallway, there was another stone wall. But before she was able to turn around, she heard the noise again. She finally noticed that underneath the light of a single torch, there was a line of four metallic-looking lizards. They had swiveling eyes like those of chameleons, and when they moved, they made the sound that Jill had heard earlier. Though to begin with, the lizards were looking in every direction imaginable, they all eventually came to focus on Jill with their shiny black eyes. "Greetings," they all said in unison. Their voices creaked just as much as their eyes.  
  
"Likewise," Jill said as she glanced down the row. She noticed that the lizards all had extremely sharp claws and there seemed to be sharp knives at the end of their long tails. "So...what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Fight us," they all said, their voices emotionless. "However, there is something you must keep in mind: one of us is a silver chameleon from the planet of Ikamono and the rest of us are robotic clones. You must destroy the robots but leave the real lizard alive. If you kill it, you are stuck here until the monks notice how long you've been gone and you will not pass the test. Do you understand?"  
  
Jill nodded, even though she didn't know how a flesh and blood creature could appear so artificial. Then, she realized that up close, it might not seem so unreal. She held her bamboo shoot in battle position and nodded. "I understand. And I am ready."  
  
All at once, the lizards pounced on her. Their weight made Jill stagger backward a bit, but she managed to keep herself balanced with the aid of her bamboo shoot. The lizards all dug their claws into her flesh and blood began to trickle from the wounds,but she remained still.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting back?" the lizards all asked.  
  
"I am waiting," Jill replied.   
  
"For what?"  
  
She didn't answer. And the lizards didn't cease tearing at her flesh. Jill was waiting for some way she could differentiate the real lizard from the mechanical ones. Finally, she noticed that the one sitting on her right shoulder and nipping at her braid had weaker claws than the others. Surely it was because they weren't metallic! She moved her shoulder slightly, which made the lizard crawl up her neck and onto her head. When it tried to dig into her scalp, it got its claws tangled in her hair. Knowing that it would probably reach her scalp eventually, Jill quickly started to destroy the other lizards. Keeping her torso and neck still, she shook the other three lizards off her left ankle, right arm, and the back of her right leg. They all landed on their back and struggled to get up, apparently not being very well constructed. One by one, she slipped her bamboo shoot under their backs and flung them against the wall. The sound of shattering metal and shorting wires followed. Then, she set down her bamboo shoot and sat the remaining lizard on the ground.   
  
It smiled. "You did that without even scratching me once!" Then, it swiveled its eyes in opposite directions as it looked at her. "You on the other hand..."  
  
"I know," Jill said, rubbing at one of the bleeding gashes the lizards had made. "Don't worry about me." She glanced around the room and again saw nothing but that single wall. "So how do I get out of here?"  
  
"Well," the lizard said, flicking its tongue out some, "let me show you." It skillfully crawled up the wall and looped its tail around the torch. Then, part of the wall next to it slid sideways, revealing an opening that led to another corridor.  
  
"Aha!" Jill laughed. "A hidden exit! I _knew_ I'd see one of those sooner or later!"  
  
The lizard climbed down the wall again and sat at Jill's feet. Looking up into her eyes, it said, "There lies your way. Are you sure you wish to continue?"  
  
"Yes," Jill nodded. "Though I am hurting, I have but one challenger left and I intend to finish it."  
  
"Then good luck," the lizard hissed.  
  
"Thank you," Jill replied with a nod as she went through the exit the lizard had opened.  


************

  
While the lizards were ripping through Jill's flesh, Jack felt something tear at his own. He thought that perhaps he was developing some kind of rash, but he found no blemishes on his skin. Once again choosing not to interrupt the monks, he decided to bear the pain. Cringing only slightly, he leaned his head against the wall and tired his absolute hardest to keep still. He felt his breath quickening, but he consciously kept it at a slow, steady pace. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the pain left him just as suddenly as it had arrived. He straightened himself up again and looked over to the monks, who were still hard at work on Jill's weapon. That was the second time that Jack had felt such a mysterious pain. If he felt it again, he vowed to tell the monks. 

  
************

  
Only one more challenger! That was all Jill could think. But she knew she still had the Labyrinth to deal with. The passage snaked its way right and then headed south. Though she expected another fork in the road, she found herself in a brilliantly lit room. "Am I finished?" she murmured.  
  
"No!" a voice replied. Jill looked up to see a man dressed in a long black robe. He had short black hair and wore rather thick looking glasses.  
  
"Are you my next challenger, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Already? But I just got done with those lizards..."  
  
"I know," the man said with a nod, "but the mountain has decided that you've spent enough time navigating the Labyrinth and wishes for you to meet your final challenge."  
  
"The _mountain_ decided that?" Jill nearly shrieked.  
  
"Yes!" the man replied. "It has its own type of magic, one that even the monks who live here cannot fully understand. They've permitted me to study it for a while. My name is Tonchiki and I'm a magician."   
Jill yawned, "I'm not here for a magic show!"  
  
Tonchiki laughed, "Not _that_ type of magician! I am here to present you with your final challenge, and I shall do so with a spell that I created myself."  
  
"Oh...well then. What kind of spell is it?"  
  
"You'll have to see!" the magician said with a smile. "It will frighten you at first, but once you figure out what's going on, it shouldn't be too difficult to deal with."  
  
"Let me have it."  
  
Tonchiki clapped his hands three times and then slowly pulled them apart. After he chanted some incomprehensible magic words, a blood-red orb formed in front of him. He pushed it forward, and it hovered just next to Jill's heart. "Have fun with it!" he said with a laugh as he walked over to one of the room's walls and leaned against it.  
  
"A red orb?" Jill muttered. "What's so difficult about that?"  
  
What looked almost like a long, black arm stretched out from the orb and seemed to reach directly into Jill's heart. Jill didn't feel anything unusual, but she was pretty certain it had taken something from her. When the arm retracted, the orb changed shape and gradually revealed the figure of Aku.   
  
"Great!" Jill exclaimed. "How am I supposed to defeat it now?"   
  
"Huh?" Tonchiki slapped his forehead and yelled, "It's not supposed to do _that!_ It's just supposed to attack _you!"_ He muttered again, and the python immediately changed itself into a massive octopus. It wrapped its tentacles around her arms, legs, and waist, which instantly knocked her over on her back.   
  
Unlike the first time she had fallen, Jill hit the ground so hard that she thought her back was broken. "Can't you get this thing_ off_ of me?" she shrieked.   
  
"No!" Tonchiki said. "For some reason, I seem to have lost control of it!" He muttered again, and this time, razors sprouted on the underside of the octopus's tentacles. While the spell-created creature wound tighter around her, she felt the blades sink deep into her skin.   
  
"First of all, you should know better than to cast such a spell on somebody whose greatest fear is Aku. Secondly, all the things you're muttering are making it act up!" she shouted.   
  
"Ichi tried to tell me I needed to stop that," Tonchiki sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"So is there anything you can do?"   
"I can use a spell to get myself out of here, but not you. I could contact the monks, but my telepathy isn't very good..."  
  
"Just forget it..."   
  
She'd just about accepted that she was going to die due to the carelessness of an inexperienced, easily frustrated magician. Even though her vision was starting to blur, she noticed that Tonchiki's eyes were closed and he was facing the wall, apparently too afraid to face his own creation. Then, it occurred to her that she couldn't die like that. She had to win the battle for Jack, Tonchiki, the monks, the people from her city she had to rescue, and herself. With a sudden burst of determination, she tried wriggling her arms free.  
  
  


************  
  


Jack had somehow seen the whole scene in his mind, and that was when he realized that the pain he'd been feeling this entire time was Jill's. He lost sight of the battle the moment the octopus grew blades on its tentacles because the pain that surged through him forced his eyes open. Jill needed help, but what could he do? He didn't even know where she was! "Are you almost done with that sword?" he moaned.  
  
All three monks stopped what they were doing and looked to Jack with disappointed expressions on their faces. "Well, Jack," Ichi snapped, "enchanted weapons are faster to forge than usual ones, and yes, we are about finished. But that gives you no right to whine like a child!"  
  
"No!" Jack snapped. "It isn't me! It's Jill!"  
  
The monks exchanged confused glances. "Elaborate," Ni said.  
  
"The entire time she's been in The Chamber of Trials, I've felt her pain."  
  
"You mean that somehow the pain she's felt in battle and whatnot has been transferred to you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Such is possible, I suppose," Ichi said, scratching his beard. "But what does that have to do with the sword?"  
  
"She _needs_ it. I don't know what was hurting her before, but this time, she's fallen victim to a spell cast by a seemingly inexperienced magician and not even he can control the magic!"  
  
"Inexperienced magician?" Ichi snarled, turning to San. "I told you not to let Tonchiki be one of Jill's challengers, but because he's somehow distantly related to you, you think you're special enough to disobey me?"  
  
San sputtered, "Well...I..."  
  
"Stop bickering!" Jack shouted. "Work this out later. Jill is in trouble _now!_ Is there any way you can get the sword to her?"  
  
"Yes," Ichi said nodding, "but I don't know if it's cooled enough." He pointed to the blade, which was now slightly visible. "However, I do think I can cool it when I transport it to her. It's not normal procedure, but I understand how drastic this situation is, even though you didn't elaborate on exactly what the spell Jill is under has done." He spread his arms apart, creating a golden circle on the floor. He lifted the sword and set it down on the circle. Clapping his hands, both the sword and the circle disappeared.  
  
"Here's hoping it gets to her," Ichi sighed. Turning to Jack, he said, "Well, I guess the test is about over. Let's go wait for Jill at the door." Looking at San, he barked, "I'll talk to you later."  


************  
  


Just after Jill had freed both of her arms, she saw the sword appear next to her. Not even bothering to take a good look at it, she carefully gripped it in her bleeding hands and slashed at the tentacles that were holding her down. Before the octopus could get a hold of her again, Jill staggered to her feet. She felt somewhat woozy because of all the blood she was losing through the wounds the octopus's blades has created, but she had to finish the battle. She watched as the octopus turned into a giant bat that flew up to her. She carefully slashed a wing off, knocking the creature to the floor. Before she could strike down at it to puncture the orb, the shadowy mass turned into a giant ape-like creature that charged at her. Sighting the orb, Jill held her blade out in such a manner that it went right through the creature when it came close to her. The ape let out a shriek of agony before dissolving into thin air.   
  
After hearing the sound, Tonchiki turned around with a flabbergasted look on his face. "You destroyed my spell! I can't believe you were able to do that!"   
  
Jill smiled slightly, trying not to make it apparent that she was gradually growing dizzy. "Yes! Now how do I get out?"   
  
"There should be a portal for us in a second." Just as the magician had said that, a glowing portal appeared in the center of the room.   
  
"Thank you, Shoden," Jill sighed. Turning to Tonchiki, she stammered, "You get out of here first so the monks can have a nice, long, talk with you. I should be out in a minute."  
  
The magician furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the girl's wounds. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"  
  
"I'll make it."  
  
Though Tonchiki didn't believe that Jill could possibly make it out on her own, he walked up to the glowing portal and disappeared from the room.  
  
Jill watched him go as tears formed in her eyes. Why was she always so stubborn? Her legs felt like gelatin and she knew they wouldn't be able to support her much longer, so she staggered to the portal as quickly as she could. "I'm...coming...Jack..." In a flash of light, she appeared in the hallway outside the door where Tonchiki, Ichi, and Jack stood waiting for her. "I...did...it..." Jill panted as she handed her blade to the monk. Then, she collapsed at Jack's feet.   



	12. Bound by the Sword

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Bound by the Sword**  
**  
**

Jill's eyes flickered open once and then twice. After lying unconscious for an entire night and some of the next day, she was finally returning to reality. She finally opened her eyes all the way and moaned a little. The image of the ceiling of the room of the hut in front of the mountain gradually came in focus. She was gently tucked in on a soft cotton mattress on the hut's floor. Her wounds had been cleaned and were tightly bound with cloth bandages. There were poultices made from unidentifiable herbs on her deeper wounds. Because awareness had yet to fully return to her, she didn't feel much pain.  
  
"How are you feeling, Jill?" a quiet voice asked.  
  
Though her thoughts were still jumbled, Jill recognized the voice instantly. "Jack..." She saw him kneeling next to her, opposite of the wall the mattress was against. Smiling faintly, she tried to sit up and talk to him, but the bandage that was tightly wound around her waist inhibited her movement. She moaned again and let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Take it easy," Jack said. "The monks say that their magic will help the wounds heal faster, but it won't be instantaneous, so you should be still as possible. "  
  
Jill nodded slightly, and shifted her weight some. "I'm not feeling that bad," Jill replied, her voice a near whisper. "Still a little dizzy, though."  
  
Jack nodded. "That's understandable. You did lose a great deal of blood yesterday."  
  
"The only blood shed during the test was my own. I'll tell you more about it later when I can think straight."  
  
"All right. There is no need to rush."  
  
Jill slowly sat up slightly. "I know this is going to sound like a dumb question, but did you get a look at my sword?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, the monks wouldn't let me see it yet for some reason." He blinked and then asked, "Does that mean _you_ haven't seen it?"  
  
Jill shook her head slightly. "No. I was too intent on completing the test that I didn't really think to stop and look at it. In the end, the blood loss was affecting me so much that I probably couldn't see it if I tried to."  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I saw the position you were in."  
  
Jill blinked. "You _saw_ me being strangled by that octopus? Were you there?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Unbelievable as it may sound, the entire time you were in The Chamber of Trials, I felt your pain."  
  
"You _felt_ my pain? Like when I tripped at the beginning and when the robotic lizards were tearing at my skin?"  
  
"If that's what happened. The only time I actually saw you was at the end. That's why your sword appeared then. I talked the monks into letting you have it."  
  
"I don't know how that was possible, Jack, but thanks for looking out for me."  
  
At that moment, the three monks emerged from the door to the mountain's Inner Sanctum. Ichi carried nothing, but Ni carried a tray that held a small teacup, a bowl of water, some mortars and pestles, and fresh bandages. San carried what looked like a black sword sheath on a red silk pillow.  
  
"Ah, she's awake!" Ichi said when he walked over to the girl. He knelt next to her and said, "Jack kept watch over you the entire time you were unconscious!"  
  
"We were just coming in to apply fresh poultices, but it's good to see you're awake." Ni said, setting his tray next to Jill. "Good thing I brought some tea just in case." He adjusted the pillow Jill was lying on so she could sit up more, and after she scooted up, he offered her the teacup. "Please, drink this."  
  
"What's in this tea?" Jill asked as she examined the liquid.  
  
"Oh, secret recipe, I'm afraid," Ichi said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Then, what's it supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, in addition to speeding up the healing process, it should help calm you down some and stop the dizziness...if you're still dizzy, that is. I promise it doesn't taste bad," Ni said.  
  
Jill nodded, and sipped the tea. It didn't taste much different than the green tea she'd bought herself from time to time in the past.  
  
"Do you have any questions about the test?" Ichi asked.  
  
"Um...did I pass?" Jill asked.  
  
Ichi just chuckled in reply. "Well, San here has your sword if you'd like to see it."  
  
"Oh, yes! Please?" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"I am curious to see it as well," Jack said.  
  
Realizing that Jill would probably have a difficult time unsheathing the blade, San unsheathed it for her. He placed it in Jill's outstretched hands and then sat down with the other monks.  
  
Jill carefully examined her sword. It looked exactly like Jack's, with a yellow and black hilt, but it was slightly lighter and smaller so she'd have an easier time wielding it. When she looked at it closer, she noticed a strange symbol engraved in the blade. It was a circle that enclosed a diamond-looking shape with slashes on each of the angles. "What does that mean?" Jill asked, having never seen the symbol before.  
  
Jack caught a glimpse of the symbol, but he couldn't believe it was what he thought. "May I see your sword for a moment, Jill?" he asked.  
  
Jill nodded and carefully handed the sword over to him. Jack's eyes widened when his suspicion was confirmed. It was the symbol he'd seen many times in his past, carved into the walls of the palace, flown on banners, and he'd even worn it while he was in training. But what was it doing on Jill's sword?  
  
"Uh, Jack," Jill asked, sounding impatient, "what does that symbol mean? I'm assuming you recognize it from somewhere."  
  
"It is the emblem of my family!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Jill gasped. She was so startled that she tried to sit up all the way, but she quickly returned to her previous position. She turned to the monks and asked, "Does that mean Jack and I are somehow related?"  
  
"Not by blood, no," Ichi said. "You see, Jack," he said, carefully taking the blade in his own hands. "This might have symbolized your family in the past, but here in the future, it is strictly _your_ symbol. Finding it on Jill's sword proves what I was beginning to suspect when you were feeling Jill's pain yesterday: it was not pure chance that brought the two of you together. Though you've only known each other for a relatively short amount of time, it's perfectly clear that the two of you share a mystical bond unlike I have ever seen before."  
  
"But what does that mean?" Jill asked.  
  
Ichi shook his head and sighed. "That is hard for me to say. As I told Jack in his vision, my colleagues and I are immortal but not omniscient. Only time can tell the extent of your bond and it might only become apparent after the two of you are physically separated. All I can tell you is that it is such a bond that is to be cherished and respected."   
  
"I guess he was right: we're not as different as I thought," Jill said.  
  
Jack smiled softly and nodded. "You were fearful when you entered The Chamber of Trials, but you are now officially my equal."  
  
"Well," Ichi said, "it's not exactly official because she hasn't taken the Oath yet. I don't want to give her the Oath until she can stand up again and once she's certain that she wants to live a life by the sword."  
  
"I know that such a life will be difficult, but I think I'm up to the challenge now," Jill said. "Or at least, I will be once I'm healed. I don't mean to be a nag, but could you reapply poultices like you said you would? The effects of the old ones are definitely starting to wear off and my wounds are really starting to hurt...especially the one on my waist. Of course," she added with a smirk, "that's mainly my fault for trying to sit up all the way."  
  
"We'd be glad to do that," Ichi said. He then turn to Jack and said, "Well, it's clear enough now that Jill is fine. So why don't you get some sleep? As I told you earlier, we've put a mattress out for you on the other side of the room."  
  
"Well, all right," Jack said with a yawn.   
  
"San here will take your sword," Ni said.  
  
Jack unstrapped his sword sheath and handed it to San, who carefully hung the sword on an empty hook in the center of one of the walls.  
  
"Could you take Jill's as well?" Ichi asked while he sheathed the blade again.  
  
San nodded and hung Jill's sword on a hook next to Jack's so that both swords were crossed. He then walked back and helped the other monks tend to Jill's wounds.  
  
"I guess I'm going to get some rest, Jill," Jack said.  
  
"OK, Jack," Jill responded. "I'll be fine. Sleep well!"  
  
Jack did not doubt that Jill would recover under the Yamabushis' care, but he didn't want to leave her side because he knew how much she hurt. He finally left when the sight of his sword crossed with Jill's caught his eye. He swallowed hard and stepped closer to them. The swords met in the middle even though they started at different points and then continued in opposite directions. It reminded him of how his path had crossed with Jill's and made him wonder what was to become of the two of them once he helped her free the captives from the Pit of Hate. Unless the key to Aku's destruction lay within the Pit, her quest would come to an end but his wouldn't. The thought of leaving Jill behind made Jack feel uneasy, but he'd already begun to realize that no distance would truly separate them. For the time being, he decided to rest with that assurance. He slowly walked over to the mattress and lay down.  
  
Ichi turned back to Jill and quietly said, "Let's have a look here." He lowered her pillow so she could lie down again and then rolled down the sheets on that covered her. Next, he rolled up part of the bottom of the pale green robe the monks had given her to wear while she was healing. He carefully unwound the bandage around her waist while Ni started preparing a fresh poultice.  
  
Jill lifted her head up a bit and looked at the wound, "Man, that octopus got me good."  
  
Ichi nodded. "Well, it was a lot worse last night. Thankfully, it's healed quite a bit already and the bleeding has stopped."  
  
"I'm finished with the poultice, Ichi," Ni said.  
  
"Good. Please help me place it on her. Could you lift your back a little, Jill?"  
  
"Sure." Straining a little, she lifted her back off the mattress. She patiently waited while all three of the monks applied the poultice and a fresh bandage.  
  
"There," Ichi said once they finished.  
  
Jill lay back down and then Ichi rolled her robe down again. "That was the most difficult one to bandage. The rest of the wounds are, thankfully, less extensive, but most of them are still deep."  
  
"I'm sorry Tonchiki did that to you," Ni said while they began to unwind another bandage. "He wasn't even supposed to be there!"  
  
Ichi nodded. "We let him study with us because he's distantly related to San. While we generally kept him under careful supervision, we decided to let him explore the Chamber of Trials alone because it's an empty cave when nobody is being tested. He was excited when he heard you were coming and wanted to see how it worked, but during the test, the only way to see it in its entirety is to be tested or to be a challenger. I told him I'd think about letting him participate, but I decided I'd rather let the mountain do as it wished. I told San to let him know of my decision, but he never did. Now, San is under a vow of silence."  
  
"And what happened to Tonchiki?"  
  
"We sent him back where he came from him and erased his memory of all that happened here, deciding that it was the best course of action."   
  
"Well," Jill said, smiling a bit, "I must say that the spell he cast was actually quite impressive. He just needed to realize that there are times when manifesting somebody else's deepest fears isn't always a good idea."  
  
"Why exactly are you so afraid of Aku?" Ichi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Jill said quietly.  
  
"It's just that you're probably going to see a lot of him in The Pit of Hate," Ni said.  
  
"Well," Jill said with a laugh, "I already saw him with multiple heads. How much more Aku can I see? And besides, The Pit of Hate is an abyss, right?"  
  
"Do you really think Aku is that uncreative?" Ichi asked.   
  
"Actually, a couple of chambers in The Pit of Hate lead to nothing but abyss, but not the one you'll probably have to get to," Ni said.  
  
"Could you elaborate?" Jill asked.  
  
Ichi smiled. "I could. But I won't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"  
  
"He's right, you wouldn't!" Ni laughed.  
  
San started laughing as well, which made Ichi scratch his beard and ask, "Does laughter violate San's vow of silence?"  
  
"Well, we'll let him off the hook this time," Ni said with a smile.  
  
"OK...so you won't tell me what The Pit of Hate looks like, but you will tell Jack and I where it is?"  
  
"Of course," Ichi said. "We will show you the way once you've healed."  
  
"We just won't tell you what it's like!" Ni added.  
  
"Sheesh, the way you two are talking about it, you're almost making me look forward to it. _Almost!"_ Jill exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it's better to look forward to it than to fear it," Ichi said.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Ni said, "I will tell you one thing, though: the area of The Pit of Hate you'll need to go to isn't nearly as dismal as The Chamber of Trials, but it's still evil."  
  
Jill just blinked at that. She didn't have much else to say while the monks tended to her wounds. All that she knew for certain was that she couldn't wait to get up again! 


	13. A Time to Heal

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic   
By Laura McDaniel   
  
A Time to Heal  
  
**

By the next day, most of Jill's wounds were almost completely gone, thanks to the Yamabushis' magic. The monks removed the bandages from some of them and most no longer required the poultices. It would probably just take another day for the wounds to heal completely, but there was one in particular that still worried the monks.  
  
"I'm afraid," Ichi said while he was examining the deep gash that the bandage on her waist was covering, "that while the octopus Tonchiki's spell conjured had but one tentacle each your appendages, the other four were wrapped around your waist. Had it the time to constrict around you any tighter, it would have sliced you right in half."  
  
"I don't really remember, but that sounds accurate enough," Jill said. "But just what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"I don't think even our magic can heal that wound without leaving a massive scar," Ni replied. "I suppose, if you wanted to stay a few months, we could remove it then, but I know you do not wish to spend even a few more days here, let alone that much time!"  
  
"You're darn right I don't want to stay!" Jill said, the faintest hint of a growl in her voice. She rubbed the wound and sighed.  
  
"Careful!" Ichi exclaimed, pulling the girl's hand away from the wound. "You don't want to open it again, do you?"  
  
"As soon as we're finished applying these herbs, we'll put the bandage on again and you won't have to worry about that," Ni said.  
  
Ichi let go of Jill's hand and she sighed again. "Well, I'd be happy to carry scars all over my body if it meant I could get up now..."  
  
"Well, it's mainly that one that we need to keep you still for, simply because of where it's positioned. As soon as I'm certain your movement won't reopen the wound, I suppose I could let you out of bed, but I still feel a bit uncomfortable about letting you continue on your quest so soon."  
  
"I'm surprised you're not grateful for the rest after the difficult time you had in The Chamber of Trials. You must have told us the story about three times last night, but I was surprised by your courage every time I heard it," Ni said.  
  
San, who was still under a vow of silence, just nodded in agreement.  
  
"You don't want me to tell it again, do you?" Jill asked, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. Ni was just making an observation," Ichi said.  
  
Ni smiled, "Of course, you still haven't told Jack about it, have you? I could hear it again when you tell him!"  
  
"No...and I really want to, since he felt my pain. Where is he, anyway? When I woke up, his mattress was all ready empty."  
  
At that moment, the hut's front door swung open, and Jack stepped inside. He glanced around the room as if he was looking for somebody who'd called him. He looked over to the monks, who were finally rewrapping the deep wound on Jill's waist.  
  
"Speaking of Jack..." Ichi said. The three monks exchanged thoughtful glances, but Jill couldn't seem to understand why.  
  
"Did you wish to speak to me, Jill?" Jack asked as he walked over to the group.  
  
"I was just...asking where you were, is all. How'd you know that I..." She shook her head and decided not to finish that question; Jack was probably planning on coming back inside before she asked about him. "So...where were you?"  
  
"I was meditating outside. I may be a warrior, but I still appreciate the quiet moments," Jack answered, sitting next to the mattress.  
  
"You shouldn't let me hold you back, Jack," Jill said. "Leave me here and continue on your quest. The monks will take care of me and then I'll..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Jill, you, like me, are a victim of Aku that has been chosen to rise against him. There will be ample quests we must make on our own, but this is one we must make together."  
  
"It just seems like there are so many more important things you could be doing..."  
  
"Freeing the residents from your city that Aku hold captive_ is_ important!" Ichi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, they've been in The Pit of Hate for about twenty years. If you let them stay down there any longer, they might never be able to return to normal!" Ni said.  
  
San nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then, why doesn't Jack go there by himself?"  
  
"Because this is _your _quest," Jack replied. "I'm just going to be there."  
  
Jill just sighed heavily, and looked into Jack's eyes. She loved his eyes. They always said so much more about what he was thinking than his words ever could. At the moment, they showed nothing but true compassion for her. It was clear to Jill that he honestly didn't think she was holding him back. She swallowed hard and moved her head some as if to nod, "All right, Jack. I promise I won't protest anymore." She sat up slightly and hugged Jack's waist.  
  
Jack smiled and brushed some of the girl's raven locks out of her face. Her hair was unbound, so her time in bed had matted it somewhat. "Good. Then be sure you rest as much as the monks wish you to."  
  
"It shouldn't be much longer," Ichi said. "We might even let her get up tomorrow, but I still wish to keep her here."  
  
"Perhaps you could help her with her swordsmanship, Jack?" Ni suggested.  
  
"I actually got some decent practice with my old wooden sword," Jill laughed, lying down again. "I have a very active imagination."  
  
"Then, it shouldn't take long," Jack chuckled.  
  
"Say, Jack?"  
  
"What is it, Jill?"  
  
"I haven't told you about how the test went. Want to hear now?"  
  
"Of course!" Jack replied.  
  
"Good! Well, I'll start at the beginning..."  
  
Jack listened attentively to Jill's story, clinging to every detail. He was impressed by the way she'd demonstrated great courage, intelligence, and strength throughout the test, even when she in great pain. He found himself becoming as eager to leave as she because he wanted to see her in action, but he knew he had to be patient. If only practicing what he preached wasn't so difficult!  



	14. The Oath

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel   
  
The Oath**

  
The third day after Jill had completed The Mountain's test, the Yamabushis removed all of her bandages, except for the one on her waist. While all the remaining wounds were almost completely gone, that deep gash was still visible, and the monks wanted to make sure it got enough of their secret herb blend to ensure that the scar it would certainly leave would be as small as possible.   
  
"Now then," Ichi said once he and the other monks had finished removing the bandages, "I am going to let you stand up again, but we are not going to let you go anywhere beyond our territory."  
  
"In fact," Ni said, "we've made it impossible for you to leave right now!"  
  
Jill let out a fretful sigh and said, "So that means I'm stuck here in this hut? I'm assuming you won't let me go to the Inner Sanctum again. "  
  
"Oh, no!" Ichi said. "Of course not! Our territory is small, but we possess more than just this nameless mountain."  
  
"Yes," Ni said, "we are also avid gardeners and tend to an expansive garden that's behind the mountain."  
  
"It's a very nice garden, too," Jack said. "I have spent much time meditating under a grove of fig trees."  
  
"Ah," Jill said, cheering up slightly, "I guess if you've been around for centuries, you've got to have hobbies!"  
  
"Exactly!" Ichi chuckled.  
  
Jill strained to get up, but the bandage on her waist made it difficult. "Can you gimmie a hand here?" she asked, extending her left hand to Jack.  
  
"Certainly," Jack said. He took the girls hand and she slowly got back on her feet.   
  
Jill's legs were numb because she hadn't used them in a few days and the herbs the monks used to heal her wounds probably didn't help much.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Jill said. She staggered over to the wall where her sword hung, still crossed with Jack's, and an eager smile that resembled that of a child who has just received a new toy crossed her lips. She reached for her sword...  
  
"No!" Ichi exclaimed, magically appearing by her side in a flash of light to pull her hand away from the weapon.  
  
"Wha-what did I do wrong?" Jill whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you," Ichi said, letting go of her hand. "It's just that my colleagues and I have decided that you will not lay hands on your sword again until you have taken the Oath."  
  
"And that expression of yours," Ni said. "I don't want to know what you would have done with your sword had you gotten a hold of it!"  
  
Jill blushed brightly and nervously pushed some of her hair to the side. "I...just was just going to practice, that's all."  
  
"On what?" Ichi asked, smiling.  
  
Jill blushed even more. "I'm...not sure. But I suppose I could have imagined something. Then again, that isn't exactly a wooden sword, is it?" She chuckled.  
  
"Well, we'll take care of that," Ichi said. "We taught Tonchiki all he knew, and we can conjure up enemies just like he did, only I promise we won't make you fight Aku."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Jill breathed.  
  
"So," Jack said, "now that you're up, Jill, what would you like to do?"  
  
Jill paused in thought and finally said, "I'd...like to take the Oath now. May I?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Ichi said. "Let us go to the grove of fig trees Jack has become so fond of. I'll set up there. Ni, get Jill's sword and the pillow. San, get the door." The other two monks did as they were asked, and then Jill went outside followed by Jack, Ichi, Ni, and then San.   
  
They walked down the dirt path in front of the hut. It forked to the left and went into what Jill assumed was the monks' garden. It was a veritable paradise in which plants from all over the world grew. There was a crystal clear lake in the middle of the garden and in the center of the lake on which lily pads bearing brightly colored blossoms floated. Looking down, Jill thought she saw a few koi pass by, but what was more interesting was that there was a small island in the center of the lake that a rickety wooden bridge led to. On the island, there was a small grove of fig trees that Jill assumed was the one Jack had grown so attached to. She smiled some as she walked across the bridge and listened to the sound her geta made on the seemingly ancient boards. When she reached the island, she waited for the others.   
  
Once they reached the island, Jack stood next to Jill and Ichi sat down cross-legged under one particularly large fig tree. Ni gently set the sword down in front of him and then sat to Ichi's right. San sat to Ichi's left.  
  
"Jill," Ichi said quietly, "kneel in front of us. Jack, sit next to Jill. Since you are the one that brought her forward, we're going to include you in this. Even though Jill   
  
Jack took his position next to Jill and Ichi solemnly spoke, "This ceremony is going to be highly unorthodox, but this is because the situation is highly unorthodox. Jill has not trained her entire life under the formal code of bushido, but she has clearly proven that her life experiences have prepared her to live by the sword. She needs a little support from time to time, but it is clear that her bond with Jack will sustain her when she needs it."  
  
Ni spoke once Ichi was finished, "We have decided, for the sake of formality, that Jill should recite the samurai creed before she is officially inducted into the Samurai order. Jack, I am assuming you still remember the creed?"   
  
"Yes," Jack said, "I know it by heart."  
  
"Then," Ichi said, "please say a line and allow Jill to repeat it."  
  
"We'll provide her a copy of the creed so that she can follow along," Ni added.  
  
San clapped his hands, and a large parchment scroll floated over him. He moved his hands slightly and the scroll floated over to Jill. She reached up to grasp it, and then gently unrolled it in front of her.  
  
"Are you ready, Jill?" Ichi asked.  
  
"Yes," Jill replied, all signs of apprehension gone from her voice.  
  
"Then begin to recite the creed, Jack," Ni said.  
  
Jack turned to Jill and awkwardly began, " I have no parents; I make the Heavens and the Earth my parents."  
  
"I have no parents; I make the Heavens and the Earth my parents," Jill repeated.  
  
"I have no home; I make the Tan T'ien my home."  
  
Jill looked at Jack with a confused expression on her face, and after a long pause, she asked, "What the heck is Tan T'ien?"  
  
The Yamabushis exchanged shocked expressions while Jack opened his mouth to answer the question. Before he could say anything, Ichi exclaimed, "It doesn't matter, Jill! Just repeat what he said!"  
  
Jack glared sharply at the monks and snapped, "Perhaps you should be under a vow of silence as well, Ichi. Or else release San from his."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ichi asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I know the words to the Samurai Creed because I live by them. They have meaning to me. If they do not have meaning to Jill then they should be explained to her. Or perhaps she should say something completely different."   
  
"Very well," Ichi said. "Your point is valid. Explain it, Jack."  
  
Though Jack was still annoyed at how the monks had refused to let him answer Jill's question before, he answered it in a straightforward tone that showed no sign of resent, "Tan T'ien refers to the central points in the body in which energy known as qi is stored. In other words, it means 'I will not remain attached to one place in particular; I will rely only on myself.'"  
  
"Ah, I see," Jill said. "Well then, I have no home; I make the Tan T'ien my home."  
  
"I have no divine power; I make honesty my divine power," Jack recited.  
  
"I have no divine power; I make honesty my divine power," Jill repeated.  
  
"I have no means; I make docility my means."  
  
"I have no means; I make docility my means."  
  
"I have no magic power; I make personality my magic power."  
  
"I have no magic power; I make personality my magic power."  
  
"I have neither life nor death; I make A Um my life and death."  
  
Again, Jill was confused. However, this time, she didn't ask what "A Um" was. She just rolled up the creed and handed it back to Ichi. "I'm sorry," she firmly said, "I cannot do this."  
  
"Do you mean you will not become a Samurai?" Ichi gasped.  
  
Ni sighed, "Well, we did say we weren't going to force her..."  
  
"No, no!" Jill said. "I just can't recite this creed. I know you said you wanted me to recite it for the sake of formality, but because I've never studied it nor seen it before in my life, it means little to me, even though I feel like it should."   
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ichi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..."   
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, you may," Ichi replied.  
  
Jack got up and stepped forward to address the monks directly. "What I suggest is that, if you insist on swearing her in like this, is that instead of using these words, she uses her own." He sat next to Jill and asked, "As a samurai, what do you plan to do? How do you plan to act?"  
  
"How can I be certain what I am to do?"  
  
"You can't," Jack replied. "Some things can only be learned from experience, but for now, tell me what you do know, and perhaps the monks will take that as your Oath."  
  
Ichi nodded, "A fine proposal, Jack!"  
  
"We should have thought of that ourselves!" Ni exclaimed.  
  
Without even having to be asked, San took out a parchment scroll and a quill pen, ready to record what Jill said. He and other monks looked at her expectantly.  
  
Jill cleared her throat nervously and began, "Well... I will tend to my own needs, but not until I have tended to the needs of others. I will not tolerate wrongdoing, but I will not lose compassion. I will always be prepared to fight, but I will not do so without evaluating the situation. I will treat my sword with respect but I will not let it govern me." I will be cautious when there is the need to be but I will not let fear impede what I must do. I will try to make my actions praiseworthy, but I will remain humble. At that point, she seemed to be struggling to find more words. Finally, she shook her head and said, "I am sorry. I know there is more that I will have to do and more that I will have to be concerned about, but I cannot think of what else to say. Is what I have said acceptable?"  
  
"Yes," Ichi replied, "and because it is obvious that you put careful thoughts into your words, it is obvious to my colleagues and I that you will be able to learn and grow from experience."  
  
Ni asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"  
  
"One more thing," Jill said in a solemn tone. "I know this might seem like an unnecessary thing to say, but I think it is very important: I will do whatever I can to aid Jack on his quest. If he had not believed in me, I probably still be by myself and feeling miserable. But he brought me this far and I know I am where I need to be. I know that he is the one who will set the world right again. I pledge myself to him."  
  
"I only did what I felt was right for you, Jill," Jack said in a muffled voice, "you did most of the work yourself. Are you certain you wish to pledge your solidarity to me? The word of a samurai is binding."  
  
"I am certain," Jill replied. "It is the way it must be."  
  
"Well," Ichi said, "I shall not question your words, even though I feel that making such a pledge can be dangerous. I know how strong your feelings are. Is that all you wish to say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, there is one more matter," Ni said. "And that is how you wish to be named henceforth. Your given name is Toshi Okugi, but do you still wish to be called 'Jill' from now on?"  
  
"Not exclusively. 'Toshi' is still a part of who I am."  
  
"Then perhaps we could incorporate 'Jill' into your old name? How about we name you in proper Japanese format, surname first, thus making your formal name Okugi Jill Toshi,' but you can still be called 'Jill' or 'Toshi,' depending on the circumstances," Ichi suggested.  
  
"I like that!"  
  
"Very well, then. Rise, Jill," Ichi said.  
  
Jill slowly rose to her feet and stood confidently before the monks.  
  
"Okugi Jill Toshi," Ichi said, "We now officially induct you into the samurai order."  
  
Jill smiled brightly, and excitedly hugged Jack. "You've come this far, Jill," he said, "but you know that your journey as a samurai may never end."  
  
"I know, Jack," Jill said. "But you will always support me, won't you?"  
  
"Yes. And just as you pledged yourself to me, I pledge myself to you."  
  
"Thanks, Jack," Jill said, "but I think I should be the last of your troubles. The world is more important than I."  
  
Jack could not completely understand Jill's humility, yet by this time, he realized that he might _never_ completely understand her. But, just as she was willing to learn about the ways of the samurai, he was willing to learn about her and accept her friendship. 


	15. Into the Pit

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic by  
Laura McDaniel  
  
Into the Pit  
  
**

To Jill, it felt like she had spent weeks with the Yamabushi monks, but it was only five days. Even though she would have much rather been continuing on her quest, Jack managed to help keep her restlessness under control. He spent many long hours teaching her sword drills and the monks conjured up all kinds of enemies to practice against, ranging from bounty hunters to monsters, but just as they'd promised, never Aku. The transformation that had taken place within her since she met Jack was tremendous. Even though there were times when she appeared to be timid, she always managed to break free of her fear and come out victorious in the end.  
  
When the monks finally removed Jill's last bandage, the scar the wound had left was still somewhat pinkish. It completely encircled her waist and branched off slightly in four places where each of the octopus's tentacles had ended. The monks really wanted her to stay longer for further monitoring, but it was clear that even the deepest wound to her body could not break her will. As soon as they would let her, Jill dressed in her samurai clothing again, including her short tunic that the monks were miraculously able to repair and clean, and strapped her sword on. "Come on, when are we going to go?" she asked as she excitedly stood in front of the monks for further instruction.  
  
"Easy there, Jill!" Ichi exclaimed. "You're acting like you're going to a party instead of into the bowels of the Pit of Hate!"  
  
"I know here enthusiasm is difficult to understand, kind monks," Jack said, "but she has proven that she understands her own abilities well enough that she won't do anything foolish."  
  
Ni nodded in agreement and then said, "Well, first, we've got to make sure you can get through the Pit of Hate entryway," Ichi replied. He made a small wooden jewelry box appear in midair and slowly opened the lid. "In this box is about the only technology we keep on hand, and it is not something we have yet the desire nor need to use, but we were certain there would come a time when it would be useful."  
  
"Mortal humans do not have our power," Ni added, "and even though we do not allow ourselves to come in contact with many, this is something that we decided we could take into account when there is the need."  
  
Jill looked into the velvet-lined interior of the box. There were two high-tech looking watches inside with tiny LCD screens. Jill quickly put one of the watches on and gazed at the tiny screen. "So, what is it for?"  
  
"It serves only a few basic functions," Ichi replied. "First of all, prisoners who are sent to the area of The Pit of Hate that those from Kemui City are sent to are given bracelets so that the various robots that work there can identify them. Their programming isn't very complex, so they don't actually need to _see_ the bracelet; they just need to sense its signal. In fact, most of the robots have poor optical sensors, so they _can't_ see them."  
  
"So, this gives off the same signal as the bracelets the prisoners wear?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And what else does it do?"  
  
"It will alert you when somebody from your Kemui City is nearby," Ni said. "The prisoners each have their own numbers and part of it interprets where they're from and how long they've been there. We will have to check the Pit of Hate database to see what number the prisoners from Kemui City to be assigned, but once that's done, the watch will interpret the signals from the prisoners' bracelets so you can find the ones you're looking for."  
  
"Can we free anyone else?" Jill asked.  
  
"I would not advise it," Ichi replied. "This is risky enough. Freeing a larger quantity of prisoners will probably attract the attention of Aku, and you don't want that, do you."  
  
"No, no I don't," Jill replied in a slightly disappointed tone.   
  
Jack wanted to tell Jill that he was more than willing to face Aku if that need arose, but he'd already said that this quest was really Jill's, and that he was simply aiding her. He bit his lip and tried to change the subject by apprehensively taking the other watch from the box. "I am uncertain how to put this on, let alone use it properly," Jack said.  
  
"Well, hopefully you won't have to use it much. You'll need it so we can get in, at least," Jill stated. "Here, let me help you with that." She carefully took the watch from Jack's open hand and strapped it on his left wrist.  
  
Jack eyed the tiny black gadget on his wrist curiously and then pressed a few buttons just to see what it would do. It let out a rather loud beeping sound. Covering his ears he asked, "How do I make this thing stop, Jill?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jill responded. "Ichi, Ni, San...what do I do?"  
  
"Just press the clear button!" Ichi replied. "We'd do out ourselves, but even when we keep technology around, we try to refrain from touching it as much as possible."  
  
"Oh..." Jill said. She quickly took Jack's hand again and pressed a small red button marked, "CLEAR."  
  
"Thank you, Jill," Jack said, putting his arm down again. "Perhaps I should refrain from touching technology as well!"  
  
Jill laughed, "I'll try to do the button-pushing for you, Jack, when there is the need. I actually never owned any technology of my own since Aku attacked, but I've worked for all kinds of people and have learned a few things about computers. Is there anything else I need to know about this watch?"  
  
"If you press the 'HOME' button, at any time, it will send us a telepathic message and we will open a portal that will return you to your village," Ni said.  
  
"OK, I understand," Jill said. She turned to Jack and asked, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I was going to say that I am if you are, but I _know_ you are." Jack replied.  
  
Jill smiled. "Then, will you show us the way, kind monks?"  
  
"Yes," Ichi replied. "We will open the portal to The Pit of Hate office complex from here so we can verify where the prisoners you must save are."  
  
"Um...The Pit of Hate has an _office complex?_"  
  
But before the monks could answer Jill's question, they began chanting so quietly that neither Jack nor Jill could understand the words. They put their hands together, fingers touching slightly, and a small sphere of light formed between their fingertips. As they moved their hands apart, the sphere of light grew wider until it formed a large portal. "Step through," Ichi said softly.  
  
Jack and Jill looked at each other, waiting for one or the other to speak, but there was nothing to be said. Jill gathered her courage and stepped through the portal, followed by Jack and then the monks.  
  
The group emerged behind what appeared to be a large filing cabinet. Jill peered around the corner and noticed that, sure enough, they were in what looked like the reception area to a large office complex. After noticing that there was some kind of female demon sitting behind a desk, she whispered, "OK...so we're in an office complex. But what the heck does this have to do with The Pit of Hate? In fact, how do I know it has _anything_ to do with The Pit of Hate?"  
  
"Look to your right," Jack whispered.  
  
Jill turned to her right to see the main entry door to the office complex. Over it was a large, flashing neon sign that proclaimed, "THE PIT OF HATE." Jill turned back around and whispered, "Well, I guess that's a good enough answer for me. So, what now?"  
  
"You need to access that computer. You should be able to access the main database from there," Ichi replied. "Once you have, enter the name of somebody you knew and come back here with the corresponding number."  
  
"But how am I going to get back there?"  
  
"Seeing that there's a female on duty," Ni replied, also in a whisper, "distracting her shouldn't be difficult. San, would you do the honors?"   
  
San nodded and pointed a finger in the direction of the desk. A small, framed picture of Aku appeared in front of the demoness. She squealed with glee, "Ooooh, Akuuuuuu! I could stare at your flaming eyebrows all day!" She hugged the picture tight and rolled her office chair into a corner, away from the computer. She proceeded to pet the picture and whisper to it.   
  
"There," Ichi said, "that should hold her attention long enough."  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Jill whispered. She crawled over to the desk, careful that her sword nor her geta made any sound. She slipped in front of the computer, and even though she was right next to the demoness, the creature was too busy with the picture of Aku to notice. Jill rolled her eyes and then glanced at the computer screen and noticed it had a rather straightforward menu on the screen. Following the directions, she pressed "4" on the keyboard to search for a specific prisoner. Instinctively, she entered the name of her mother, Chiyo Okugi. "Searching..." the computer screen read while it searched the database. Finally, it returned:  
  
**Name:** Chiyo Okugi  
**Gender:** Female  
**Crime:** Failing to honor Aku  
**Number:** 5716-598123  
  
Quickly applying a mnemonic device to the number, Jill crawled back to the monks.  
  
"What is the number you got?" Ichi asked.  
  
"My mother, Chiyo Okugi," Jill replied, "is number...um..." She went back to the mnemonic and said, "The hive in heaven is sitting in the sun with some sticks and..." She scratched her head, "The other part of the number...um...Yes, the hive is in line at the gate, burning in the sun, next to a shoe, in a tree."  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked, not all together quietly.  
  
"Shhh!" Jill and the monks said.  
  
"I got it," Ni said. "In that case, 5716 is the sector number your mother is in and 598123 is her individual number, so you and Jack need to enter the first number in your watches because any other prisoners from Kemui City will have that number. Err, hit the 'Signal' button to do that."  
  
Jill nodded and entered the number in her watch. She then took Jack's hand to enter the number on his watch.  
  
"I still don't understand how the monks got a number out of that nonsense you told them," Jack whispered while she typed in the number.  
  
"Hooked on mnemonics worked for me," Jill whispered back. Then she turned to the monks and nodded to them to indicate that she was done.  
  
"Good," Ichi replied. "Now, as I predicted, you need to go to Chamber Number Five, otherwise known as Pit of Hate World. There is no major risk of physical danger, but watch your minds since it's designed for brainwashing."  
  
"Um...OK," Jill responded.  
  
"We could probably get there from this complex, but the odds distracting all of the employees here long enough to get through aren't good enough. We'll just create a portal here. Since you won't have far to go this time, it won't take long for us to form it."  
  
Again, the monks all put their fingers together, but they didn't chant anything this time. "The two of you have to go through alone now," Ichi said, once the glowing portal was finished. "We can't continue with you any further. But remember, any time you want to return home, any time at all, press that button. But don't press it unless that is _really_ what you want to do."  
  
"Once you get through the portal," Ni added, "show your watch to the robot at the gate, and it should let you through. But, once you are through, you will have to find a way to blend in with every one else..."  
  
"We will deal with that once we get there," Jack replied.  
  
Jill bowed respectfully before she went through the portal. "Thank you for everything, kind monks. I will remember you always."  
  
"As we will you," Ichi whispered.  
  
Quickly, Jack and Jill stepped through the portal together. They were immediately transported to the front of a large metal gate that was being guarded by a rather primitive looking robot. The robot sensed the signal on the samurais' watches and bleeped, "You have clearance to enter. Welcome to Pit of Hate World!"  
  
The large gates opened and both Jack and Jill were completely confused by what they led to. It was even more bizarre than an office complex.  
  
Jill remarked, "This can't be right..."   
  



	16. Suiting Up

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Suiting Up  
  
**

Through the gates was, strangely enough, what appeared to a land of merriment. In fact, because she saw the distant silhouettes of roller coasters, Jill was certain that she was looking at an amusement park. The sound of pleasant carnival music drifted out to where the pair of samurai stood. "But, this _must _be it," she stammered, swallowing hard. "Surely the monks wouldn't lead us to the wrong place. And they did after all say that I wouldn't believe it when I saw it..."  
  
"Jill, exactly what kind of place is that?" Jack asked.  
  
"It appears to be an amusement park, Jack."   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a modern facility that you thankfully haven't had the opportunity to see before," Jill replied. "Certain types of people flock to theme parks to scare themselves silly by going on really fast rides to scream their heads off, consume large amounts of junk food, and spend tons of money buying cheap souvenirs."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a very enjoyable activity to me."  
  
"It's not _my _idea of fun, but I don't really know if I'd call it torture, either, which is why I don't see what such a place is doing in The Pit of Hate. But, I guess we'll never know until we go in. So...let's go!" Jack and Jill walked through the metal gates, which shut firmly behind them once they passed.   
  
The area they'd entered was undoubtedly an amusement park. In fact, it appeared to be a theme park devoted to AKU! All around Jack and Jill, the place was abuzz with people of all ages wearing black jumpsuits with Aku's face emblazoned on the front. Some of them also wore Aku caps and Aku jackets. Many of them clung to Aku plushies or had Aku balloons tied to around their wrists. They all had a vacant expression in their eyes that made them appear to be zombies, but they were all smiling brightly and they sounded genuinely joyful when they greeted each other with "Praise Aku!"  
  
Neither Jack nor Jill seemed certain what to do or say. They remained silent and motionless until a robot that looked like a cross between Aku and a clown rolled up to them.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello! I'm the official greeter hear at Pit of Hate World!" the robot creaked. "I sense you are new guests!" He scratched his head and added in a quieter tone, "Of course, no guests were scheduled to arrive for another few hours, but oh well, Aku's word is law!"  
  
"Actually, we are prisoners here," Jack replied, hoping that perhaps the robot would have reason to believe him.  
  
The robot laughed mechanically, "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The sound of its laughter was so terrible, that both Jack and Jill covered their ears. "That is a good one! No, nobody is a prisoner here in Pit of Hate Chamber #5! Elsewhere in the Pit, yes, but not here! The All-Powerful Aku believes there is hope for you, thus he has sent you here not to punish you, but to reshape you into productive, Aku-loving members of society."  
  
"You mean, you wish to turn us into zombies like those other people?" Jill asked.  
  
"I know it does not look very appealing at the moment, but you will learn to love it! Trust me!"  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Hmph, I can see we are going to have our hands full with you! Well, that's not my concern! I'm just supposed to point to the building to my right and say, 'Go pick up your uniforms if you haven't already. Go pick up your uniforms if you haven't already...'" He pointed to the right and just repeated that last phrase over and over again. Jack just stared at him blankly.  
  
Jill grabbed one of Jack's sleeves and pulled him in the direction of the small, black building the robot was pointing to. "Come on, Jack! Let's get out of here! That thing's driving me crazy!"   
  
They ran to that building and bolted through the entrance, careful not to be caught. A shiny, silver robotic clerk was waiting at a counter amidst the racks of uniforms that lined the walls. At first, the robot didn't seem to notice that anybody was there, but a light on its single antenna flashed the instant it picked up the signal of the two new "guests."   
  
It automatically bleeped, "Greetings, new guests! I assume you are here to pick up your new uniforms. Let me get them for you." Slowly, one of his slender, retractable arms extended and picked up two plastic packages containing neatly folded Pit of Hate World uniforms and laid them on the counter. "They're one size fits all, guaranteed! Instructions are on the back of the bags. Please go to the dressing room to your right, and return the clothes you are currently wearing to..."  
  
"Gah, I hate these robots that yammer on forever!" Jill muttered to Jack. "Listen, I know how to work these things. Let's just go next door like he said, and I'll show you how."  
  
Jack appeared to be debating whether or not he should do as Jill said or if he should stay to listen to the robot. He just shrugged slightly and followed her.  
  
The room they entered was divided into two sub-chambers, one for men and another for women. "Do you think we should go to our respected areas?" Jack inquired.  
  
Jill looked around carefully and shook her head. "There doesn't seem to be anyone else around, and there's enough space right here, so let's just stay put." She tore open the package and then shook her uniform slightly to unfold it. It looked like it was slightly too short for her, but she didn't seem to mind. "I think it'd be best if we just put this on over our gi. Don't worry about it fitting too tight because it will automatically adjust. Will you hang onto my sword, Jack?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
She carefully unstrapped her sword sheath and then handed it to him. Then, she sat down and took off her geta before slipping the uniform on over her legs. "Now watch this, Jack." Quickly, she tugged at two black, nylon cords that were sticking out of the side of the sides of the uniform. Suddenly, the legs extended so they fit her perfectly. Smiling slightly, she stretched the uniform up a bit and put her arms through the sleeves. She then pulled similar cords on the arms so they neatly fell into place. She put her geta back on and stood up. "Hmm, not bad," she said, turning around some. Jill took her sword back and strapped it on again.   
  
"I think so," Jack replied. He handed Jill his sword and quickly tore open his package and managed to get his uniform on even faster than Jill.  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed!" she said, passing him his sword. "So, what do you think we should do now, Jack?"  
  
"I suppose we should try to blend in with everyone else," Jack replied while they left the building.  
  
"Eww...you mean, pretend I'm _enjoying _this place?"  
  
"Trust me, Jill, that is going to be even more difficult for me than you."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jill grumbled. "You _know _how scared of Aku I am. I'm just trying to remind myself that nothing I see here is real since it's just a crazy theme park, but I don't know, what if Aku really _is _around here somewhere? Then what?"  
  
"Then we fight him."  
  
"Of course..." Jill replied, sighing deeply. Since she was now officially a Samurai, she realized that fighting was to be a part of her life, but the thought of fighting Aku still troubled her and Jack's confidence amazed her. Trying to shange the subject, she asked, "How about we see about getting some jackets to cover up these swords of ours? I don't think we have to worry about the robots, since most of them seem to be function-specific and lack advanced optical sensors, but well, something tells me that the other 'guests' won't like us much if we're discovered..." Looking at Jack, she added, "And I think _you're _missing something!"  
"What do you have in mind?" Jack nervously asked.  
  
Jill laughed, "You'll just have to see!"  
  
Jill caught sight of a small kiosk with a giant sign that read, "Souvenirs." She turned to Jack and said, "Well, this is where we can get the stuff."  
  
"What do you think they take as currency here?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But they can't expect much, can they?"  
  
There were only about four other people in line in front of them, so it didn't take long for them to reach the front. The attendant was a robot much like the one in the building where they'd gotten their uniforms. "Hello," it greeted in a very monotone voice, "what do you want?"  
  
"One Aku cap and two Pit of Hate World jackets," Jill replied.  
  
"What size do you want the jackets in?"  
  
"Um...a medium and," she looked at Jack and shrugged, "an extra large."  
  
"Very well." The robot reached behind itself and retrieved the items Jill had requested However, it held its retractable arm over Jill's head, dangling the items over her almost tauntingly. "I need payment," it finally said.  
  
"Oh...err...well..."  
  
"Oh, new guests. Should have known. Before I give you these, both of you must say, 'PRAISE AKU!'"  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," Jill cringed.  
  
"What about your companion?"  
  
Jack looked terribly uncomfortable with the idea, but remained completely silent.  
  
"A likely excuse. Well, I have to hear somebody say it!"  
  
Jill took a deep breath and muttered, "Praise Aku."  
  
"Louder!"  
  
"PRAISE AKU!" Jill yelled at the top of her lungs. Apparently, nobody was close enough to her to see the look of disgust on her face because a roar of cheers erupted from the crowd, followed by a few other choruses of, "Praise Aku!"  
  
"I think that covers it," the robot creaked. It dropped the cap and jackets on the counter in front of it, and Jill quickly snatched them up. "Have a nice, Aku-filled day!" it added while Jill stormed away from the kiosk, Jack following closely behind.  
  
"What's the matter, Jill?" he asked when he caught up with her.  
  
She tossed the extra large jacket to Jack and he put it on. "I just can't believe I said that is all," Jill scoffed. "We're going to have our work cut out for us, that's for sure."   
  
Jack then caught sight of the other item that Jill had bought. It was a ridiculous looking cap that looked like Aku's head in a dragon form. On top of the hat were googlely eyes topped with red felt "flame eyebrows." The cap's long bill served as the dragon's snout and at the end of the bill's green underside, a pair of felt "fangs" were sewn. Six "horns," three on each side, completed the look. "What...is...that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a cap, Jack. You put it on your head," Jill calmly replied.  
  
"I do?"  
  
Jill smirked slightly. "You do unless you want people to recognize you. Your face is plastered all over wanted posters, after all."  
  
Jack took the hat from Jill and gently set it on his head. "I feel...ridiculous," Jack said.  
  
"Well, you look great!" Jill said, just barely managing to contain her laughter. As soon as she said that, she wasn't able to contain herself anymore, so she just burst out laughing. "Well, OK, maybe not, but it does serve its purpose."  
  
"I suppose I should thank you for helping to disguise me, but I can't say I'm fond of being dressed in all this Aku clothing..."  
  
Jill opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a strange beeping sound. With all the noise going on around her, it was hard to tell what was making the sound, but it suddenly occurred to her to look at her watch. It was beeping loudly and the screen was flashing. "I think we're onto something, Jack," she said. She looked at Jack's watch and noticed that it was doing the same thing. "Yeah, somebody from my city's sector must be nearby!" 


	17. The Grand Tour

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel ** **  
  
The Grand Tour**

  
"How are we supposed to know where this person is?" Jack asked.  
  
"It appears that there's a radar display now that somebody's nearby," Jill said, tapping Jack's watch. "The person we're looking for is just east of us." She glanced around and nodded, "They're headed for that boat ride."  
  
She pointed in the direction of a group of people who were lined up in front of what appeared to be a small, artificial cave. A sign on the cave read, "Tunnel of Love...for AKU!" The line ended outside the mouth of the cave where the people clambered onto small boats that looked like Aku transformed into the form of a swan. "Those are some unusual-looking boats," Jack said.  
  
"Aside from the Aku colors, they're just the sort of thing you'd find in a theme park," Jill said, shrugging slightly.   
  
"What's in the cave?"  
  
"Considering that this is Aku's park, I can't really say for sure, and I really don't know if I want to find out what's in there, but that's the way we've got to go. But one thing before we go. If we find someone over there, I think they'll find all this beeping distracting..." She hit a button on the side of her watch marked "Sound" and the beeping ceased. Jack was watching carefully, so he was able to quickly deactivate the sound on his own watch. Then, they walked over to the long line in front of the ride.  
  
Once they got closer to the line, the display on the watches changed, showing a closer view of the area. There were several small dots on the screen representing the people in the line, and a single red dot at the very end of the line was blinking.  
  
"I think that's the person we're looking for," Jill said, pointing to a young man with short brown hair.  
  
"Do you recognize him?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," Jill said, "but I still think we should interrogate him."  
  
Jill tapped the young man on the back. "Excuse me, sir."  
  
The man turned around and glared at Jill.  
  
"Uh, hi!" Jill nervously said. Looking at the man, she noticed that he was probably a few years younger than she.  
  
"You must be new around here."  
  
"Yes. Um...how did you guess?"  
  
"You didn't great me with, 'PRAISE AKU!'"  
  
"Should I do that now?"  
  
"I'lll let you off the hook this time."  
  
"Soooo...what's your name?"  
  
"Well, I choose to exist only for Aku, so I don't go by my own name. I just go by my Guest ID Number: 06718."  
  
"Your sector number is 2716 and you're from Kemui City, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm from Kemui as well."  
  
"How is that possible? I was but an infant when I was taken here, but my parents told me that Aku cleansed Kemui City!"  
  
"Cleansed?" Jill nearly yelled. "That's a nice way to put burning down the city!"  
  
"Calm down," Jack said, resting a hand on Jill's soldier.  
  
"He a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah," Jill replied. "And I'm sorry about my outburst. Anyway, after Aku 'cleansed' the city, there were a few of us left and we've built a small village in its stead."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. I remember hearing that I could get out of Pit of Hate world if those remaining in Kemui could build him a monument...or something. But that was a while ago."  
  
"Do you ever think about getting out of here?"  
  
"No way! I like it here. Those people back in Kemui can take their time on that monument for all I care."  
  
"You like being here, surrounded by images of that terrible demon?" Jack asked.  
  
06718 looked at Jack and Jill disapprovingly and shook his head. "It's no wonder Aku sent you here. You two have obviously been brain-washed by the anti-Aku crowd."  
  
"_We've_ been brainwashed?" Jill whispered to Jack.  
  
"I hate to say it, Jill, but I don't think we can learn much from this boy," Jack whispered back.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" 06718 asked.   
  
"Uh...nothing," Jill said.  
  
"I think this ride will do you two some good," 06718 said.  
  
Jack and Jill looked in front of them and noticed that it was almost their turn to get on the ride. "I was hoping we could avoid it," Jill mumbled.  
  
"Could we get out of the line?" Jack whispered.  
  
"I guess so. Talking to this boy might be good simply because I'm sure he knows a lot about this park, but there have to be other people around...but I really don't want to know what's in that cave..."  
  
"I know you two are up to something," 06718 said.  
  
Jill sighed. "I've guess we've got no choice but to go along for the ride..."  
  
"How many in your party?" the robotic attendant at the front of the line whirred.  
  
"Three," 06718 replied.  
  
"Be seated."  
  
06718 sat in the front of the boat while Jack and Jill sat in the two seats in the back. The robot pressed a button on the side of the boat and a metallic bar locked in place over the passengers to secure them into the ride. "May your mind be filled with the glory of Aku!" the robot creaked. "And remember to keep your hands, feet, and other objects inside the boat at all times." After this short speech, the boat started moving forward, into the dark cave.  
  
They sailed into the artificial cave and were greeted by poorly assembled audioanimatronic figures of happy children that danced on stages against the wall. The children started singing!  
  


_Though no flowers grow in your garden  
And killer robots patrol in the mall  
There's no need to despair  
He will wrap you in care  
ITS AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!_

  
  
They continued to sing, "IT'S AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!" several times while a giant, creaking audioanimatronic Aku popped out the ground and threw his arms around the audioanimatronic children who started giggling with delight.  
  
"Oh no," Jill moaned, "it's Aku's version of 'It's a Small World!'"  
  
"You got a problem with that?" 06718 barked from the front seat.  
  
"No, not at all," Jill said back to him. She turned to Jack and sighed, "It's going to be hard to keep hands, feet, and other objects in the boat, namely my sword."  
  
In the dim light, Jill could see that Jack was smiling. "Trust me, I am having very difficult time keeping myself from attacking as well," he quietly said back. "What exactly is going on here? Are those really entranced children?"  
  
"No, they're kind of like robots, only they don't really do anything too complicated. They can't hear us or anything."  
  
"Oh, I see," Jack said, even though he really didn't understand.  
  
The boat then floated into another section of the cave in which there was a city scene. A recording of children's voices started singing:  


_  
When you're feeling sad and downtrodden  
City life is starting to to pall  
Lift your eyes to the skies  
Aku burgers and fries  
ITS AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!_

  
  
While the recording repeated the chorus of "IT'S AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!", neon signs advertising various Aku products lit up and flashed.  
  
"I heard that Kemui was cleansed 'cause it didn't have stuff like that. Is that true?" 06718 asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jill said. "There wasn't anything like that in Kemui, and Aku apparently felt neglected."  
  
"There's really no excuse for neglecting Aku like that, after all he's given us."  
  
"What has he given us?" Jack asked. He'd neglected to lower his voice so just Jill could hear him, so 06718 heard his question as well.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that," 06718 replied.  
  
The boat floated into a new section of the cave that was once again lined with audioanimatronic singing children. They were in a beautiful (artificial!) meadow and dancing around a maypole that looked strangely like Aku. Every so often, cute, fuzzy audioanimatronic animals popped their heads out of the ground and waved to the passing boats.  
  


_Great Aku has made your world better  
He nurtures you lest you should fall  
So be grateful and proud  
And then say it out loud  
ITS AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!  
_

  
While the children repeated the chorus, a giant audioanimatronic Aku came out of the ground and showered the scene with BEEF JERKY! Some even flew into the boat and 06718 started eating it eagerly.  
  
"That's my favorite part!" he exclaimed. He looked back and noticed that neither Jack nor Jill seemed thrilled with the jerky. "Come on, don't you want some? You can't beat free jerky!"  
  
"Err...um...I'm a...vegetarian?" Jill said, trying to cover herself up.  
  
"Ah," 06718 said. "Well, every other hour, the jerky is replaced with a soy substitute. Had I known you were a vegetarian beforehand, we could've waited a little longer. That's just how loving Aku is!"  
  
"I see," Jill mumbled to Jack. "Give Aku your free will and he will shower you with jerky...or a soy substitute!"  
  
The next scene the boat floated into showed an audioanimatronic old woman in a rocking chair who was reading from a book that looked like it had a picture on the cover. However, the audioanimatronic children she was reading to didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic as she. They were singing!  
  


_ If your gran says it used to be better  
Dreams of warriors handsome and tall  
Take no notice of that  
She's a dotty old bat  
ITS AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!_

  
  
Suddenly, a giant sculpture of Aku fell from the ceiling and squashed the old woman! The audioanamatronic children cheered while they sang, "IT'S AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!" over and over and over again.  
  
Jack and Jill were speechless and just stared at the scene wide-eyed.  
  
"That part always chokes me up, too," 06718 said.  
  
They floated into another section of the cave that showed an audioanamatronic Aku lovingly embracing audioanamatronic children. All together, they sang:  
  


_ Yes, Aku will love you and keep you  
Oh so tenderly held in his thrall  
But remember don't moan  
You've only got it on loan  
ITS AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!_

  
  
"If Aku's really that loving," Jill sighed, "where was he all of those nights I spent alone?"  
  
Jack gently put his arm around Jill. "Yes, he certainly does send contradictory messages," he whispered to her, "but we will set things right again."  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Jill whispered.  
  
Finally, the boat sailed out of the cave and out to a wooden platform where yet another robotic attendant greeted them. The metallic bars that held the passengers in place creaked as they lifted up. Jack, Jill and 06718 got out of the boat and stepped onto the platform.  
  
"Would you like to ride again?" 06718 asked.  
  
"Uh, no thanks," Jill said. "I...want to see what else Aku has to offer here."  
  
"Well, all right!" 06718 said. "I think I'm going to ride it a few more times, so if you've got any questions for me, you know where to find me."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Jill said. She and Jack started walking down a set of stairs that was off to the side of the platform.  
  
"That...was...disturbing..." Jack groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry I subjected you to that. I should've given up on trying to get something out of 06718 before we got that far in the line." She pressed the sound button on her watch again, and Jack pressed the same button on his watch. "I'm not picking up anything, Jack," she said. "Are you?"  
  
Jack looked at his watch, and then held it up to his ear. "It is making very faint sounds," he replied.  
  
"Hmm..." Jill put her watch to her ear as well and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." She glanced at the radar screen. "It looks like there's someone south of us, maybe down towards the midway there." She pointed to a large metallic arch with a sign that read, "AKU'S Midway" hanging from it. "I promise that there are no disturbing rides on the midway," she added.  
  
"That's good to know," Jack commented.  
  
The midway was lined with people playing assorted carnival games that had been altered to Aku's liking. There was a game where people tried to throw marshmallows into Aku's gaping mouth and a ring-toss game where people tried to throw rings onto the horns of a giant paper maché Aku. Jill kept Jack from seeing a game where people threw darts at his face by showing him a plywood cut-out that with Aku sitting on his throne painted on it. Next to the painting of Aku was a painting of some sort of minion, only there was a hole cut out where the face should've been.  
  
"And what function does that serve?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, if I walked over there and stuck my head through the hole, it'd look like I was standing next to Aku...kind of," Jill explained.  
  
"The customs of this time are certainly unusual," Jack observed.  
  
"I agree completely. I'm really not into stuff like this." However, her eyes lit up when she saw "Whack-A-Samurai!"   
  
Little heads that looked like Jack's popped out of holes in a counter and people tried to hit them with mallets when they appeared. "Ooo! I love that game!" Jill exclaimed. "I wanna play!" But despite her sudden child-like exuberance, she remembered her quest. She glanced at her watch and said, "Well, it looks like the person we're tracking is actually coming this way. I think I could play for a bit and wait until the signal gets stronger..."  
  
She walked over to an unoccupied Whack-A-Samurai booth and picked up the mallet. The game made a trumpeting sound, indicating that it was starting. Then, Jill eagerly started whacking the Samurai heads that popped up.   
  
Jack looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Wanna play, Jack?" Jill asked.  
  
"I don't think that hitting images of myself would be pleasant. Why are you hitting them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because it's fun."  
  
"But you're hitting me!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud!" Jill exclaimed. "We don't want people to know who you are."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not really hitting you, anyway," Jill explained. "You know I wouldn't want to hurt you. These peg-things just happen to look like you...kind of..." She took a look at the samurai heads and smirked, "Actually, they don't really look much like you at all."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
A bell rang on the game. "Yeah! High score!" Jill exclaimed. "I wonder what I win..." The game made a clicking sound, and an Aku-shaped key-chain fell out of a compartment on the side. Jill picked it up and examined it. "Hmm, it's kind of cute, actually..."  
  
"You're not falling victim to Aku's mind-control, are you?" Jack asked.  
  
Jill shook her head as she stuck the keychain into a flap on her robe. "No. It's just that...well, I was so scared of Aku before, but now that I see how silly he's made himself to look in this place, I don't think I'm as scared anymore."  
  
Jack smiled. "What if you were to meet him face-to-face again?"  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jack..." Jill said, shivering slightly.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed that the beeping on her watch was getting louder. "Just as I expected," she commented.  
  
She and Jack hit the sound buttons on their watches and she glanced down at the radar screen for a moment. But she didn't need to look at it for long because she recognized the person coming towards her.  
  
And her heart skipped a beat... 

* * *

_Big thanks to Rune for writing the "IT'S AKU'S WORLD AFTER ALL!" song!  
--LM_  


* * *


	18. The Road to Freedom

**Jack and Jill  
A Samurai Jack Fanfic  
By Laura McDaniel ** **  
  
The Road to Freedom**

  
"Mother?" Jill murmured.  
  
"Is that...?" Jack asked expectantly.  
  
"I...think so," Jill said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Why don't you go to her?"  
  
"I don't know....I just don't know if I can. I mean, you've seen what Aku does to people here. What if she doesn't know me? What if...?"  
  
"Jill, you vowed you wouldn't let fear stop you."  
  
"You're...right..." Jill thoughtfully replied. She took a deep breath and walked over to the woman they were looking at.  
  
She was a relatively short Japanese woman who very much resembled Jill. Her face was worn with age, but her eyes seemed ageless. "Mother?" Jill repeated, once she stood next to the woman.  
  
"Toshi? Is that you?"  
  
Jill nodded. "Yes. But please, call me Jill right now. I'll explain later."  
  
"Were you caught, too?"  
  
Jill shook her head. "No. I'm here to get you out of here. Where is Father?"  
  
"Watching the puppet show, I imagine. Immature as it might seem, that's his favorite thing to do here."  
  
Jill chuckled. "That sounds like him."  
  
"You say you are here to free me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's not possible," Chiyo sighed. "A small band of us tried a few years ago, but we were all..." Before she could finish her sentence, but she suddenly put a hand up to her left ear and cringed in pain. In a virtually emotionless voice, she said, "I cannot talk to you about this. I don't want to leave. Aku provides!" She continued holding her ear and mouthing things to herself.  
  
"What is she doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"I...don't know," Jill replied. "She never acted like this before. Mother, does your ear hurt?"  
  
"Get away from me," Chiyo pleaded, backing into one of the games. "Aku will punish me if I go against him."  
  
Even though she felt strange going against her mother's wishes, she stepped next to her mother's left side and put an arm around her while leaning closer to her ear. She heard a murmuring sound coming from her mother's ear.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Chiyo gasped. She squirmed out of her daughter's grasp.  
  
"There's something in her ear, Jack. Do you think you can help me get it out?"  
Jack wasn't completely sure how to handle the situation, but he knew he had to do something. He took Chiyo's hands in his, and despite the fact that she was trying to get away, he was able to keep her from getting away. "I just want to help you," Jill said. She caught a glimpse of something silver in her mother's ear and then carefully reached in to pull it out.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Chiyo moaned.  
  
When Jill had the object in her hand, her mother suddenly calmed down and Jack let go of her. The object looked slightly like a hearing aid, but instead of magnifying sounds, it made its own. Now that it was out in the open, it was possible to hear that the sounds it made were pro-Aku statements such as, "Do not go against Aku. Aku is your master. Aku is your provider. He wants what is best for you." Jill couldn't stand the sound, so she quickly dropped the object and squashed it beneath one of her feet.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's a device given to people who go against Aku while they're here. Every time thoughts of escape, overthrowing Aku, or anything along those lines, it filters out the thoughts first by repeating statements in support of Aku and then by emitting loud, intolerable sounds. Everyone from Kemui has one since the escape attempt."  
  
"I'd like to free everyone from Kemui. Is there any hope that I could help get them out?" Jill asked.  
  
"Not with those devices in place, no."  
  
"I can't go around and pull out everyone's devices. If only I could change the signal..."  
  
"There is a way," Chiyo said. "Though typically, the content of the messages vary slightly from individual to individual, it is possible to manually override the messages delivered to individual sectors. I know this because I was forced to clean the control room for a week after I took out my device."  
"Is that a punishable crime, then?"  
  
"Yes, but only if I am caught. I will be more careful this time than I was before. What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I've got the ability to create a portal to get everyone out here, so I suppose I need to find a central meeting point. It can be anywhere."  
  
"The Pit of Hate World resort lobby would be a good meeting place."  
  
"Err...there's a resort down here?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Everyone stays in his or her own spacious hotel room. It's not that bad, actually...aside from the fact that the intent of this place is to turn us away from all that is right and good so we are able to readily embrace evil."  
  
"A terrible, terrible tragedy," Jack said.  
  
"Who is that, anyway?" Chiyo asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you his name. He is the enemy here."  
  
Chiyo looked up at the man, focusing carefully on what she could see of his eyes under is hat. "It's him! The one whom Aku detests so!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh!" Jill said, nudging her mother. "Please, don't draw attention to us. Tell no one of what we are doing."  
  
Chiyo nodded. "You have my word. I don't want you to be sent here as well." She smiled and embraced her daughter. "I love you, Toshi. Many times, I have thought of you, and many times, I have wished that you were by my side, but I always realized that you were better off wherever you were."  
  
"Well, times were hard for me. I was so young at the time, but I had help. And thanks to Ja...I mean, you know who, I have become what I thought I could never be."  
  
Chiyo smiled at Jack. "Then, I thank you as well...even though I never really thought I'd have the chance."  
  
Jack smiled, but he could not think of the words to say.  
  
Chiyo let go of her daughter and pointed to her right. "The control building is that black building over there. It's password protected, though, and I cannot recall the word I need to open it."  
  
"I'll find a way in...Thank you."  
  
Jack and Jill quietly started to walk over to the control building. On the way, they passed by a large group staring in one direction. "What's going on here?" Jill asked. She stood up on her tiptoes and glanced over the crowd. "Oh...it's a puppet show. Must be the one my father is watching."  
  
"I ha-aaaate Aku!" a puppet that looked like a man exclaimed.  
  
"Booooooooo!" the audience replied.  
  
"No! You must love Aku!" another puppet exclaimed.  
  
"Yay!" the crowd cheered.  
  
"I do not love Aku! Aku is evil!" the first puppet exclaimed.  
  
"Boooooooooo!" the crowd responded.  
  
"You are wrong! I will hit you now!" the second puppet exclaimed.  
  
The puppet that loved Aku took out a big hammer and started hitting the first puppet while the crowd went wild.  
  
"Stop this foolishness!" a new puppet said. It looked like Jack. "I will destroy AKU!"  
  
"I...don't see why we should watch this..." Jill cringed.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Jack replied.  
  
"Oh...I don't know if it's the actually the show that he likes as much as the puppets. He's somewhat child-like in some ways. Now you see where I got it from!" she smiled. "Let's go."  
  
Before Jack and Jill could leave the puppet show, I small voice asked, "Do you like the show?"  
  
Jack and Jill looked down to see a small demon that looked somewhat like Aku, only instead of six horns, she only had four. "Is that...Aku?" Jill asked, backing up slightly.  
"It doesn't look much like him, but I don't know what it is," Jack replied, preparing to draw his sword.  
  
Jill put a hand on Jack's before he took his sword out of its hilt. "Not now, Jack. We're so close now..." She looked at the demon and, swallowing hard, asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I Sokkusu!" the little demon squeaked.  
  
"Do you know Aku?" Jack asked.  
  
"He's my daddy!"  
  
Both Jack and Jill cringed slightly, but tried to hide it from Sokkusu. "Oh," Jill said.  
  
"You like the puppet show?"  
  
"It's OK. But we've got somewhere else to go."  
  
"No! Stay! It not over!"  
  
"We will come back, little one," Jack said.  
  
"No! Watch it now!" Sokkusu exclaimed, waving her little arms.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jill groaned.  
  
"I don't know..." Jack replied.  
  
"What wrong with you? Do you not love Aku?"  
  
"I love Aku," Jill hollowly said. "I just have other things to do."  
  
"Something wrong with you!" Sokkusu looked up and down Jack and Jill, and suddenly, her eyes stopped on their feet. "FEET WRONG!" she screamed.   
  
"Wha-what?" Jill asked.  
  
"FEET WRONG!" Sokkusu repeated, jumping up on Jill's shoulder. "You wrong, too!"  
  
Jack and Jill looked down at their feet and then at everyone else's. "Uh-oh," Jill said, "we're not wearing the regulation footwear..."  



End file.
